


I Won't See You Tonight

by ElviraTepes



Series: Broken Dreams In California [2]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElviraTepes/pseuds/ElviraTepes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years after Matt and Jimmy have their daughters Zack And Ryan the Jock having been trying to have their own baby. After many attempts at pregnancy that all fail tragically, The couple has reached their breaking point. Will they ever get the baby they deserve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zack POV

I sighed watching Ryan with Matt and Jimmy’s girls. I wish with my whole being I could give Ryan the children he deserves. But anytime he gets pregnant he loses the baby. To date he’s gotten pregnant 3 times since the first miscarriage. 3 times in 5 years, why can’t we get what is so rightfully ours? Why don’t we get to be happy like Jimmy and Matt?

Ryan seems normal but I know inside he’s screaming over every baby we lost. The first baby was a boy. The doctor told us after Ryan delivered him. We don’t even know what caused him to miscarry the first time. We didn’t do anything that would hurt the baby. When he lost the first baby we were watching TV and he just started to bleed.

Baby number 2 was lost before it was even 2 months into the pregnancy. We went to the fair in town. Ryan was riding the bumper cars when I playfully came behind him and bumped him. He miscarried 30 minutes later. Baby number three was lost while we ate diner. Baby number four was lost when he got into a car accident.

Are we fucking cursed?! We just want a fucking baby that we can love! Is that too hard to ask! I mean what do I have to do so we can have a baby?! Sell my soul. We have tried getting me pregnant and nothing happens at all! I just want to give Ryan what he deserves.

Ryan POV

I smiled playing with Matt’s twins on their tiny swing set. They are perfect little angels. They also are trouble makers like their parents. To my knowledge Matt never told them that Jimmy is not their real father and in truth I wouldn’t tell them either. Like the saying goes: If something ain’t broke don’t fix it.

I sighed hoping that one day I would have a baby of my own. For some reason each time I get pregnant the baby is lost. I have no idea why. All I know is that I want my baby back. I want to be a mother just like Zacky so desperately wants to be a father. Doctors have run many tests but none of them can tell me why I lose my babies and why Zacky can’t carry. Why can’t we just be happy?

I laughed when Terra and Tanya pounced on me tickling me. I started tickling them back laughing. They both giggled as I hugged them. After a while they laid on my chest as we tried to catch our breaths.

Matt walked out to us. “What did you two do to Ryan? Did you finally put him outta commission?” I sat up as they ran to Matt and hugged him. I wanted a child of my own to love me like that. I felt tears threaten my eyes but I ignored them.

When Zacky and I went home that night we decided again to try for a baby. While he was cooking dinner I snuck to our bathroom and took a test that would tell me if I could possibly get pregnant right now. It was an ovulation test for men. The test came up positive and I smiled. I couldn’t wait.

I put it in the garbage and walked out to Zacky and started nibbling on is right ear lobe. He moaned. “Keep that up and dinner might burn.”

“So? You are tastier than it is.” He moaned again. “Please Zacky? Can’t it wait 15 minutes?”

“Love I promise you after dinner we can have sex all you want but we gotta make sure both of us have the energy to have hours worth of sex.” I pouted at him. “Not right now love. Now go relax, dinner will be done in 20 minutes.” I sighed as I walked off and sat on the couch with tears flooding my eyes. Maybe I am wrong, maybe Zacky doesn’t want a baby. Maybe he doesn’t want me.

Later that night he fulfilled his promise of sex but I could tell his heart wasn’t in it. It was more just to please me and to make me happy. It was like a part of him died each time I lost a baby. No more was my Zacky around to brighten my day. Now in his place rested the shell of a man who has moved on to somewhere else.

A part of me wished that my Zacky would come back and an even bigger part of me wished I could carry Zacky’s baby. I rolled onto my side and went to sleep for the night.

Zack POV

When I woke the next morning Ryan was lying as far from me as possible. I was surprised he wasn’t sleeping in the garage. When I touched his shoulder he moved away. I sighed and stood to go make breakfast for him. Was he mad at me? Does he hate me? What did I do to make my love act like this towards me?

Is he mad cause of last night? Did I do something wrong last night? Did I hurt him during sex? I sighed as I put bacon in the skillet. I have to learn why he’s so mad at me. I have to know what I did to anger him or scare him.

Ryan POV

I woke and stretched. My hand went to my belly hoping that I might be pregnant. Sadly it was way too early too tell but I can only hope and pray. I sat up slowly not wanting to jar anything that could be in the process of being created. I bit my lip envisioning myself pregnant with Zacky's baby.

I sighed. “Please god, just let me have at least one baby. Please let me be a mother and give Zacky the baby he deserves. I will do anything, please.” I sighed as I stood and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and relieve myself. As I walked I noticed how sore my hips were from our fiasco the night before.

After my morning routine I walked downstairs and was assaulted by the scent of bacon and eggs. My stomach growled loud as I walked towards the kitchen. I saw Zack putting a pan into the sink. I walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist and put my head on his shoulder kissing his neck. He shrugged me off and walked away. I was confused. “What was that for?”

“So now you want to touch me or feel me touch you?” he still hadn’t looked at me since I came downstairs. I tried to think what he meant. “Just eat your breakfast I am going out Ryan. I’ll be back later this afternoon.” That was when I noticed he was already dressed for the day in a black shirt that had the death bat; the symbol for his band, across the chest, a pair of black denim jeans and his black boots.

I was really confused now. “What is wrong Zacky? Talk to me please? You’re scaring me.”

“I’ll let you know when i can actually touch you without you moving away from me.”

“What the hell are you talking about seriously!?” I glared at him.

“How convenient Ryan, you forget that I wake this morning to find you lying as far from me as possible and when I touched your shoulder you moved outta my reach. Yeah that says real love doesn’t it my pet?” he shrugged into his coat. “Like I said I’ll be back later. Enjoy your day.”

I watched in horror as he walked out to his motorcycle, put on his helmet, turned the bike on, and burned rubber getting outta the driveway. I had no idea what he is talking about. I would never move away from his touch. I love him! he is the one man who I would die for...


	2. Chapter 2

Zack POV

As I peeled outta the driveway tears flooded my vision. I was so shocked that Ryan would do something and say he didn’t do it. I thought he loved me! Maybe I am wrong? Maybe I am not as lucky as Jimmy and Matt. Maybe I will never find true love. I just wish that he wouldn’t lie to me. Ever since we lost the last baby he seems to do things that he supposedly can’t remember doing.

I pulled into a park and turned my bike off putting down the kickstand. I put my helmet on the handle bars and walked to the one place Randy and I used to meet for our secret dates before we came out to the guys. I sat on the root that stuck outta the ground and made a comfy bench. I sat down and reached into my pocket pulling out a black velvet box.

Inside was a gold band with black onyx stones. Inside I had it inscribed with the day we started dating. I felt tears stream down my face as I looked at it. I put it back in my pocket and pulled out my cell calling Johnny. “Zack this better be good. I was gonna have sex.”

“Fine I’ll leave you alone.” I said trying to hide my tears as I hung up. I put my head in my hands as the tears flowed down my face. This time I didn’t try to stop them. My phone rang and I ignored it.

I so wanted to make things better between Ryan and me but I can’t. I have tried. Maybe time apart is what we need but I can’t leave him. I love him too much. Maybe we can go into counseling or something... I sighed watching the children play all around me. Some were playing with their parents while others were playing on swings and slides. He got up and hopped on his bike just to drive somewhere. To get away from his errant thoughts.

Ryan POV

I cried sitting on the couch. I want to know where my Zacky has gone. I tried calling him 3 times and each time I got no answer. Was he purposely avoiding me now? I sighed and wiped my eyes. I went to our room and laid on his side of the bed snuggling his pillow. His unique scent filled my nostrils and it brought new tears to my eyes. When the front door opened I ran towards it hoping it was Zack.

I saw Zack and I ran to him jumping up into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him all over. I hugged him tight then looked into his eyes. “Zacky no matter what I did I am sorry for it. Please don’t run out like that again. I thought you wouldn’t come back!”

I heard Zack gasped then smiled as he hugged me tighter than he was before. I snuggled into him never wanting to let him go. Zack kissed my head. “I am sorry my love. I will never leave again ok? If I do I swear on my guitar that you can shove my motorcycle so far up my ass that you can ride me ok?”

I laughed and nodded. “Ok love. How about you and me go relax in our room?” I wiggled my eyebrows at him. He smiled and started walking. I was confused when he set me down on the couch. “What are you doing? This isn’t our bed.”

He reached into his pocket as he kneeled before me. He pulled out a velvet box. “Ryan Fletcher... will you give me the honor of marrying me?” I gasped as tears misted my vision. “Oh baby, don’t cry. It’s ok.”

I shook my head. “Happy tears my love. This is great.” He smiled at me. “My answer is yes. I would love to be your husband. I am surprised that your mom isn’t having a hernia over you dating me. I mean she hated me when we were still in school.”

He laughed as Zack put the ring on his hand. “There, perfect.” I smiled and leaned forward kissing him passionately. He moaned pushing me onto the couch as he slid the ring onto my finger. His hands went to my pants and started unbuttoning them and releasing the zipper.

I pushed his jacket off his shoulders then worked on his shirt. When it got to under his arms he put his arms up and let me pull it off him. I tossed it to the floor onto his jacket and started working on his jeans. Once mine were undone he pulled them as well as my boxers off me tossing them to his discarded clothes. I pulled him onto me as he pushed his pants and boxers down his hips to his knees. “Take me Zacky. Take me now.”

I gasped as he entered me with one thrust. I moaned as he started going in and outta me over and over. “Faster.” I encouraged him. He complied and started kissing my neck all over giving me hickeys that I know would appear later. I started clawing his back needing some way to interact and release my sexual frustration. He moaned against my neck.

The last time we were this vicious with sex he ended up with a gash on his neck that was purely accidental. But Zacky wore his ‘battle scar’ with pride. Only the two of us knew how it really got there. That was 5 years ago and now he has an actual scar from it. Ever since then I try to restrain myself.

I gasped as he came inside me. I arched off the bed as I came myself shooting both of our stomachs and chests. We panted looking into each other’s eyes. My Zacky was back. I leaned up and kissed him. “I’ve missed you Zacky.”

He laughed. “Yeah? Where did I go?” I shrugged. “Well glad to be back then.”

“I think we need a shower my love; we made a wonderful mess.” Zack laughed. “But right now I don’t think my legs will cooperate if I try to stand.” We laughed together.

Zack POV

When I came home to find Ryan crying my heart broke in a million pieces. No one should make my Ryan cry, not even me. When he apologized begging me to forgive him I just gave in. I never thought it got this far that we were drifting...

But then he made everything better by accepting my engagement to him. That was one of the best days of my life. I hope we have many more together. I really do. As I laid across his body after sex I was content. In truth I didn’t wanna move. When my phone rang I cursed. We were still intimately combined and I wanted to stay that way.

“Babe no moving. I wanna do this without pulling outta you.” he nodded and I reached to the floor for our pile of clothes. I finally succeed after many pleasure filled moans from him. I pushed send and put the phone to my ear. “Hello?”

“Zack, dude what happened to you? Johnny called me saying you sounded like you had your heart ripped outta your chest and then had it run over by a tractor trailer.” I laughed hearing Jimmy’s voice. “What happened little brother?”

“Relax, it’s all handled now. No worries brother. I am fine and so is my fiancée.” I smiled at Ryan and kissed his hand.

“Fiancée? You mean you finally asked Ryan to marry you after having that damn ring for 2.5 years? Wow, trying to see if it would be better? Well I can tell you brother. It’s not wine.” I laughed at Jimmy’s antics. It shocks people that in a way I am his brother. You see his father was surrogate for my parents. But at the same time he either got pregnant or was pregnant with Jimmy. Ever since then Jimmy and me were there for each other til the end. Well except for a teeny tiny fall out when he met Matt but that is old news.

“Jim, do me a favor and go fuck your husband ok? I am fine, and we are trying for a baby here so bye.” I hung up as Ryan laughed at my antics. “What love? He’s my brother I can be as detailed or gruesome as I like with him. It’s the great thing about a brother. It’s my job to torture him since I am the little brother. Jimmy was born first.” Ryan laughed so hard I felt the vibrations around my dick. I moaned. “Keep tensing like that when you laugh and we’ll be going for round 2.”

Ryan sighed. “Would that be so bad?”

Ryan POV

After 6 rounds that were in various rooms we finally made it to the bed for round 7. We both laid on the bed panting. My head was lying on Zacky’s chest as my fingers played with the hair that made a beeline for his crotch. “You know Zacky?” he rubbed my shoulder. “We might have made a record of 7 rounds in 45 minutes.”

I smiled as I felt his silent chuckle go down his chest. “Ryan I love you so much. And if we really cannot get either of us pregnant we can adopt ok? If neither of us is pregnant in 3 months’ time we’ll go to an adoption agency.” I nodded and feathered kisses on his chest.

Zack POV

As I peeled outta the driveway tears flooded my vision. I was so shocked that Ryan would do something and say he didn’t do it. I thought he loved me! Maybe I am wrong? Maybe I am not as lucky as Jimmy and Matt. Maybe I will never find true love. I just wish that he wouldn’t lie to me. Ever since we lost the last baby he seems to do things that he supposedly can’t remember doing.

I pulled into a park and turned my bike off putting down the kickstand. I put my helmet on the handle bars and walked to the one place Randy and I used to meet for our secret dates before we came out to the guys. I sat on the root that stuck outta the ground and made a comfy bench. I sat down and reached into my pocket pulling out a black velvet box.

Inside was a gold band with black onyx stones. Inside I had it inscribed with the day we started dating. I felt stream down my tear as I looked at it. I put it back in my pocket and pulled out my cell calling Johnny. “Zack this better be good. I was gonna have sex.”

“Fine I’ll leave you alone.” I said trying to hide my tears as I hung up. I put my head in my hands as the tears flowed down my face. This time I didn’t try to stop them. My phone rang and I ignored it.

I so wanted to make things better between Ryan and me but I can’t. I have tried. Maybe time apart is what we need but I can’t leave him. I love him too much. Maybe we can go into counseling or something... I sighed watching the children play all around me. Some were playing with their parents while others were playing on swings and slides. He got up and hopped on his bike just to drive somewhere. To get away from his errant thoughts.

Ryan POV

I cried sitting on the couch. I want to know where my Zacky has gone. I tried calling him 3 times and each time I got no answer. Was he purposely avoiding me now? I sighed and wiped my eyes. I went to our room and laid on his side of the bed snuggling his pillow. His unique scent filled my nostrils and it brought new tears to my eyes. When the front door opened I ran towards it hoping it was Zack.

I saw Zack and I ran to him jumping up into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him all over. I hugged him tight then looked into his eyes. “Zacky no matter what I did I am sorry for it. Please don’t run out like that again. I thought you wouldn’t come back!”

I heard Zack gasped then smiled as he hugged me tighter than he was before. I snuggled into him never wanting to let him go. Zack kissed my head. “I am sorry my love. I will never leave again ok? If I do I swear on my guitar that you can shove my motorcycle so far up my ass that you can ride me ok?”

I laughed and nodded. “Ok love. How about you and me go relax in our room?” I wiggled my eyebrows at him. He smiled and started walking. I was confused when he set me down on the couch. “What are you doing? This isn’t our bed.”

He reached into his pocket as he kneeled before me. He pulled out a velvet box. “Ryan Fletcher... will you give me the honor of marrying me?” I gasped as tears misted my vision. “Oh baby, don’t cry. It’s ok.”

I shook my head. “Happy tears my love. This is great.” He smiled at me. “My answer is yes. I would love to be your husband. I am surprised that your mom isn’t having a hernia over you dating me. I mean she hated me when we were still in school.”

He laughed as Zack put the ring on his hand. “There, perfect.” I smiled and leaned forward kissing him passionately. He moaned pushing me onto the couch as he slid the ring onto my finger. His hands went to my pants and started unbuttoning them and releasing the zipper.

I pushed his jacket off his shoulders then worked on his shirt. When it got to under his arms he put his arms up and let me pull it off him. I tossed it to the floor onto his jacket and started working on his jeans. Once mine were undone he pulled them as well as my boxers off me tossing them to his discarded clothes. I pulled him onto me as he pushed his pants and boxers down his hips to his knees. “Take me Zacky. Take me now.”

I gasped as he entered me with one thrust. I moaned as he started going in and outta me over and over. “Faster.” I encouraged him. He complied and started kissing my neck all over giving me hickeys that I know would appear later. I started clawing his back needing some way to interact and release my sexual frustration. He moaned against my neck.

The last time we were this vicious with sex he ended up with a gash on his neck that was purely accidental. But Zacky wore his ‘battle scar’ with pride. Only the two of us knew how it really got there. That was 5 years ago and now he has an actual scar from it. Ever since then I try to restrain myself.

I gasped as he came inside me. I arched off the bed as I came myself shooting both of our stomachs and chests. We panted looking into each other’s eyes. My Zacky was back. I leaned up and kissed him. “I’ve missed you Zacky.”

He laughed. “Yeah? Where did I go?” I shrugged. “Well glad to be back then.”

“I think we need a shower my love; we made a wonderful mess.” Zack laughed. “But right now I don’t think my legs will cooperate if I try to stand.” We laughed together.

Zack POV

When I came home to find Ryan crying my heart broke in a million pieces. No one should make my Ryan cry, not even me. When he apologized begging me to forgive him I just gave in. I never thought it got this far that we were drifting...

But then he made everything better by accepting my engagement to him. That was one of the best days of my life. I hope we have many more together. I really do. As I laid across his body after sex I was content. In truth I didn’t wanna move. When my phone rang I cursed. We were still intimately combined and I wanted to stay that way.

“Babe no moving. I wanna do this without pulling outta you.” he nodded and I reached to the floor for our pile of clothes. I finally succeed after many pleasure filled moans from him. I pushed send and put the phone to my ear. “Hello?”

“Zack, dude what happened to you? Johnny called me saying you sounded like you had your heart ripped outta your chest and then had it run over by a tractor trailer.” I laughed hearing Jimmy’s voice. “What happened little brother?”

“Relax, it’s all handled now. No worries brother. I am fine and so is my fiancée.” I smiled at Ryan and kissed his hand.

“Fiancée? You mean you finally asked Ryan to marry you after having that damn ring for 2.5 years? Wow, trying to see if it would be better? Well I can tell you brother. It’s not wine.” I laughed at Jimmy’s antics. It shocks people that in a way I am his brother. You see his father was surrogate for my parents. But at the same time he either got pregnant or was pregnant with Jimmy. Ever since then Jimmy and me were there for each other til the end. Well except for a teeny tiny fall out when he met Matt but that is old news.

“Jim, do me a favor and go fuck your husband ok? I am fine, and we are trying for a baby here so bye.” I hung up as Ryan laughed at my antics. “What love? He’s my brother I can be as detailed or gruesome as I like with him. It’s the great thing about a brother. It’s my job to torture him since I am the little brother. Jimmy was born first.” Ryan laughed so hard I felt the vibrations around my dick. I moaned. “Keep tensing like that when you laugh and we’ll be going for round 2.”

Ryan sighed. “Would that be so bad?”

Ryan POV

After 6 rounds that were in various rooms we finally made it to the bed for round 7. We both laid on the bed panting. My head was lying on Zacky’s chest as my fingers played with the hair that made a beeline for his crotch. “You know Zacky?” he rubbed my shoulder. “We might have made a record of 7 rounds in 45 minutes.”

I smiled as I felt his silent chuckle go down his chest. “Ryan I love you so much. And if we really cannot get either of us pregnant we can adopt ok? If neither of us is pregnant in 3 months’ time we’ll go to an adoption agency.” I nodded and feathered kisses on his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been 3 weeks since Zacky and I had sex all over the house. Zacky is hell bent on having a baby. We’ve been having sex every night for the past 3 weeks. We’ve both taken turns being the submissive one. I am hoping to god that one of us gets pregnant. I really am. We want it to happen so bad; I mean Zacky has gone so far as to start working on the nursery again.

I really hope I don’t let him down again. Outta impulse I bought a pregnancy test while at the store. Something in me just said ‘buy it’ you know? I am gonna take it later while Zacky makes dinner. He’s always super distracted during dinner. Right now it’s hidden in my night stand under a book. I so can’t wait for Zacky to start dinner! I am fucking fidgeting!

Finally Zacky went to make dinner but not before another round of sex. I ran, yes ran, to our bedroom and retrieved the test. As I got into the bathroom I was silently praying for a positive. I did the normal routine and then waited for the answer to appear. After 5 minutes I picked it up with crossed fingers. When the word positive looked back at me I gasped. I ran to Zacky and wrapped my arms around him kissing him passionately. “Whoa, what is this for?” He turned and looked at me. He saw I was crying. He immediately got compassionate. “What’s wrong love?”

“Nothing. Everything is great.” I said smiling at him. “Zacky I took a pregnancy test.” He nodded. “And...” I tried to tell him but was tongue tied. I held the test up to him.

Zacky looked at it and gasped. “Oh Ryan! This is great! I am so happy!” he kissed me passionately. “I’m gonna call Dr. Fletcher and set up an appointment for right away.” I nodded and Zacky walked off. My uncle Ray Fletcher is my doctor, weird huh? I looked at what was cooking and noticed what it was. It was the first meal we ate together as a couple. I looked around and noticed the wine. A part of me went depressive knowing I couldn’t have any of it. But my happiness over a possible baby overrode that feeling. I went to the living room and sat on the couch hand on my belly all euphoric.

Zack POV

I called Dr. Reynolds and set an appointment for tomorrow and 3: 45. I was so happy that we might be pregnant. I went to the stove to finish dinner. The wine I had set out to chill earlier went to the fridge forgotten. If Ryan can’t have wine neither can I. I was gonna make sure this baby will have such a good chance at life that it will be born with a neckerchief and suit on. As dinner sat to simmer I went to the living room. I found Ryan lying across the couch a hand over his naked belly.

“I have no clue if you can hear me in there or if you are really in there but.... well I just am so excited. I will make sure no one ever hurts you. If you’re a girl I will kill any boy who breaks your heart. If you’re a boy I will kick the ass of anyone who dares to bother you. And if you ever end up in jail I will be right there with you.” Ryan rubbed his belly gently. “And I think your daddy will be there with us too. You have no idea how much you mean to us little one. Do me one favor. Don’t be like your siblings. Please don’t leave us. We need you right now more than we need air.” He kissed his hand and placed it on his belly.” I walked to him and stood behind the couch putting my hand next to his. He saw the tears in my eyes. “Oh Zacky.”

“You listen to your mother little one. He is wise beyond his years. He is smarter than I could ever be. Never forget that and never forget the love we have for you. You are very important to us both. Please...” I sighed. “Please stay.” I leaned over the back of the couch and kissed his belly as well as him. “Your appointment is at 3:45 love.” he nodded and cupped my face in his hands. He pulled me down for another kiss.

“One thing for sure. I am not gonna do anything that can make miscarry this baby Zacky. I’m not gonna fail you for a fifth time Zacky I promise.” I gasped realizing he thought I blamed him for losing the babies. “Do you trust this time Zacky?”

I kissed his palm. “I have always trusted you Ryan. And I don’t blame you for the loss of our babies. That was not your fault and it never will be. Losing the babies was not something you could control. None of us could control it. So please stop blaming yourself.” He nodded. “Swear to me you won’t blame yourself anymore.” He nodded again. “Say it Ryan; say I swear I don’t blame myself.”

Tears streamed down his eyes. “I swear I don’t blame myself for the loss of our babies Zacky.” I smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips. When I pulled away he was blushing. “I love you Zacky.”

I smiled again. “Love you too Ry, now dinner should be done in a few minutes ok?” he nodded and I walked off.

Ryan POV

The next morning I woke extremely early, 5 AM, due to my excitement. I just laid in bed hand on my stomach as Zacky continued to flounder around on the bed. With the way he slept it was a miracle he actually slept. But the whole time one of his wild jerks never hit me. Even in his sleep he was considerate of me.

When the alarm went off two hours later I shut it off before it could wake Zacky. I snuck downstairs and started making a special breakfast for him. I am excited for two reasons; the possible baby and the fact that today is Zacky’s birthday. Today he is 22. Knowing my Zacky he is gonna say it’s a worthless day but he is wrong! If not for Mr. Sullivan pushing Zacky out today I would not be happy as hell, engaged, and possibly pregnant! If Mr. Sullivan wasn’t in jail for kidnapping Mattie I would thank him... Nah.

Zack POV

I woke to my cell ringing. I reached for it with a sigh, my eyes still closed. Only one person would call me this early today; my brother Jimmy. “I should kill you for waking me this early Jimmy.” I reached my hand out towards Ryan wanting to touch his belly. I sat up when my hand met air. I looked around for him. I smelled bacon in the kitchen and sighed. He was making me a birthday breakfast.

“Happy birthday brother! And you won’t kill me you love me. You always have, even when inside my dad you loved me. I found many sonograms that always showed us close together. Our hands pushing together against the walls of our little bubbles. Now how are you feeling?”

“Tired, you woke me up. And happy birthday to you too.” I yawned rubbing my eyes. “You know I like to sleep in on my birthday, why do you never let me do that?”

“Cause we have to celebrate! We’re 22 years old today man! How can that make you happy? It makes me happy. I am married and have two beautiful daughters.”

“I will be excited if the doctor visit goes well today.”

“Doctor visit? Are you two ok?”

“Yeah, Ryan might be pregnant. He took a test yesterday that said positive. We’re getting a doctor’s opinion today.” I stood and put the phone on speaker walking to the closet. I set the phone on the shoe rack. “We are truly excited about it. I mean we were talking to his stomach yesterday. And poor Ryan, he was asking the possible baby to not leave us like it’s siblings have. I seriously am praying he is pregnant. I don’t want to see him upset if he loses the baby or if he isn’t actually pregnant.” I started looking for an outfit for the day.

“Well, if this doesn’t work why don’t you two hire a surrogate?”

“Yeah we can afford that. I have money flowing out of every faucet in the house.”

“Oh lose the snide remark. I am trying to help you, you brat. It’s not my fault you can’t get pregnant or get Ryan pregnant. Maybe something with genetic got messed up while we were in dad. I mean your parents needed a surrogate to have you; maybe it runs in your family and you caught it.”

I sighed. “Maybe you’re right Jimmy. I just...” I sighed lying my head on the shoe rack. “We want a baby so bad. And Ry, he wants to feel the baby inside him or at most inside me. I doubt he would want our baby growing in someone else who could hurt it when we’re not around.”

“I know, I really do. I mean when I felt the girls inside Mattie... it was heaven Zack. And being around the pregnant person constantly forms a bond between baby and parents. The girls knew me the moment they were born and the same with Matt. Ryan wants that. The best you can do is keep trying.” I heard noises behind him. “I gotta go bro. Seems I get breakfast in bed. The girls made me eggs that look nummy talk to you later.” He hung up and I banged my head against the shoe rack a few times before dressing in just jeans for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan POV

I sat on the exam table with Zacky at my side waiting for the doctor to come and draw blood and crap for testing. Zacky was holding my hand rubbing circles on my wrist with his palm. I can tell he is as nervous as I am. I mean who wouldn't be? A baby, a little life that is half you and half your partner. 

That could possibly be inside me right now! Right now I can be harboring human life! Right now I could be pregnant with Zacky's child. I so wish that I am. I don't want to see him upset. Uncle Roy walked in and smiled at me. "Hello Ryan, Zack. How are you boys today?"

"Very excited, anxious." I replied smiling up at Zacky. 

Uncle Roy nodded. "Well I am gonna take some blood and urine ok?" I nodded as he pulled my arm forward and pulled out a needle. I winced when he pushed the needle in. I watched my blood fill 2 vials. I smiled. "Now Ryan, you and Zack gonna hang out til the results are done or head home?"

I looked at Zacky who shrugged. "We'll stay here if that's ok?"

Uncle Roy nodded. "You can camp out in my office. I probably won't be in it too much. I have a big day ahead of me. I have one patient after another. It's hell on ice."

I hugged him. "Sorry Uncle Roy. If I had known I woulda scheduled for another date. We were just so anxious and nervous you know?" he nodded. "Still I'm sorry."

"Eh, you're more important. Now come on I'll take you to my office. And Zack no sitting on my desk like you always do. You know I hate it. And knowing you that is probably why you do it right?" I laughed as Zacky blushed. "Stay off it and I won't neuter you." 

I gasped. "HEY! No neutering my fiancée! Neuter him and I will send Aunt Kim after your ass!"

He put his arms up in surrender. "Ok, ok I won't neuter him but I will do something." I nodded. "Bye kids." Uncle walked out and Zacky sat in the chair and I sat on his lap all comfy. Zacky hugged me with a sigh. 

"Zacky I love you. You know that right?" He nodded kissing my cheek. "Good. And I am pretty sure this baby will love you too. I mean who can't love someone as good as you?"

Zacky POV

Ryan and I spent hours in his uncle's office waiting for results of the pregnancy test. Finally when his uncle walked in we were fidgety. "Well? What is the news? Do we get a baby or did we sit here this long for nothing?"

Roy looked at the file. "Zack you better keep that boy and his child safe or I will geld you not caring what he says. Am I understood?" I gasped and kissed Ryan passionately. "Ok, go home if you're gonna have a make out fest. I want my office semen free thank you."

I laughed. "Uncle Roy, this is so great! Thank you for making our day." I kissed Ryan so happy that we got another chance for a baby. Ryan smiled happily at me his hand on his belly rubbing in gentle circles.

"Now Ryan, few doctors' orders. Due to the miscarriages in your past I want you on bed rest until you reach your 5th month. Not strict, but enough that the majority of the time you are relaxing in a chair or on a couch. That means no rough housing, no partying, and most of all no sex. We don't wanna do anything that can terminate this pregnancy understand?" Ryan pouted but I knew it was for the best. I want you on prenatal vitamins starting tomorrow got it?"

Ryan nodded. "Yes Uncle Roy. But one question, twice a week Zacky goes to band practice with his friends. Can I go too? I mean I love it." 

"Well if they play loud music then no. the reason for bed rest is to not jar the embryo. The loud music can do that. So until further notice no band practices." Ryan pouted as Roy sighed. 

I kissed his temple. "Baby please do as he says. If not for me for our baby. If you want I'll tape all the practices for you and let you see them that way ok?" Ryan sighed and I kissed him again lying my hand on his belly. "Please Ryan."

He sighed. "Fine. But for the baby. Nothing else, just the baby." Him saying that put a dagger in my heart. Why wouldn't he do that for me? Why is the baby the only good reason to ditch the things he loves? Am I just a sperm donator to him?

When we got home Ryan went to our room and locked the door leaving me alone in the living room. I pulled out my cell and called Jimmy. The phone rang a few times before the voicemail came on. "Hello you've reached Jimmy. I am either busy with my daughters, with my husband, or at work. Leave me a message and I will buzz you later." 

I waited for the beep. Beep "Jim it's me. Listen can you call me back it's important. Right now I need a bony shoulder to lean on." I hung up and put my phone on the coffee table and my head in my hands wondering what to do with my life. 

Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring. I groaned feeling around for my phone with my hand. "What?"

"Alright what is going on that you need my bony shoulder?" I sighed at the sound of Jimmy's voice. "Come on talk to me Zack."

"Today has been hell Jim. It went from good to craptastic in 15 seconds."

"Want me to come over? Lend you my shoulder for a few hours?" Jimmy was great really. Never woulda asked for a better twin. 

"Right now I just wanna hop on my bike and drive to Canada but I can't leave my bedridden pregnant fiancée alone." I rubbed my hand over my face. So yes please come over and bring your shoulder with you."

"Alright I will be there in 25. I gotta pack up the girls things and leave a note for Matt. He had to run to Wal-Mart so he left the girls with me." I heard him moving things around. "Wanna give me a rundown of what happened so I can come prepared?"

"I had my heart stabbed with a golden dagger by the one I love."

"Oh shit. Ok on my way and I hope I still have ointment. And where is your significant other in all this?"

"In our bedroom with the door locked preventing me to enter." I heard his wince. "Exactly so make sure you bring a lot of that ointment for me. I may have daggers hidden elsewhere." 

"Ok I'll see you soon and just relax ok?" I sighed and hung up not answering him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Knock, knock. Knock knock.** I stood and went to the door. I hugged Jimmy as tears threatened my vision. I never felt the need for my brother like this since we were in kindergarten and another kid stole my toy. Jimmy hugged me close. "Oh Zack. It's gonna be ok I promise." The girls hugged my legs but at the moment I was too depressed to interact. "Come sit and talk to big brother Jimmy." He led me to the couch. The girls followed us. "Girls go play but be quiet. Uncle Ryan is sleeping ok?" They nodded and went to play hide and seek with each other. Once they were gone he looked at me. "Spill."  
  
"Well we learned Ryan is pregnant. He was put on bed rest, not strict but close to it. He started pouting and I asked him do please listen. If not for me then for the baby. His exact words were 'Fine. But for the baby. Nothing else but the baby.' Now do me a favor and rip that dagger outta my chest please?" I sighed hearing my nieces giggling in another room.  
  
"Shit, that is bad. I am so sorry Zack. Is there anything I can do to help?" he pulled me close putting my head on his shoulder. "Name anything and I will do my best to do it for you."  
  
"Right now?" he nodded. "Take the dagger and twist it for me." I hugged him just needing the comfort. "What do I do Jim? It feels like Ryan hates me, like I was only a contrivance to get him what he wanted, a baby. Now that he has that is he gonna push me aside? Is he gonna forget about our engagement? Is he gonna kick me out?"  
  
Jimmy sighed. "I'll talk to him you go play with your nieces. They miss their Uncle Acky." I laughed at the name my nieces had for me. When they were learning to talk they couldn't say Zack so I became Uncle Acky after they heard Ryan call my Zacky. I nodded and stood going to join their hide and seek game.  
  
Ryan POV  
  
I laid on mine and Zack's bed facing the wall. I've been in that position ever since we got home and I locked him outta our room. I heard a knock on the door and forgot it. After a few minutes I heard the door knob rattling. I sat up when the door opened glaring at the person thinking it was Zack. When the light turned on I rolled over hiding my face in the pillows. "Now that you deserved Ryan."  
  
As I was able to see again I looked at Jimmy. "What do you want?"  
  
"To know why you decided to break my brother's heart. I've never seen him this upset in our lives. So tell me, was your kindness an act? You gonna start kicking people's asses again? Cause if you are take me first, I don't care if you're pregnant. Right now all I care about is making brother feel better. So I'm giving you a chance. Why did you say those things to him?"  
  
"What things?"  
  
"You know what things you asshole! Once you learned you're pregnant you went back to how you were in high school. So tell me, wanna give me my initiation now? Or maybe when I down in the dirt and pregnant like you tried to do to Matt?"  
  
I bolted up and stood before him. "Listen here you jerk. I am not who I was, if it was an act I wouldn't have had my friends help search for your pregnant boyfriend! You have no idea how I feel right now! I am so worried about losing this baby. I've lost 4 already. I don't wanna lose another. Now do me a favor and stop acting like you understand cause you clearly don't." I turned from him.  
  
Jimmy growled. "I don't understand?" he laughed some. "Well let's see shall we? I have almost lost my daughters twice and my husband almost died twice. Yeah I have no fucking clue how you feel."  
  
"You don't! YOUR HUSBAND AND CHILDREN ARE ALIVE! I HAVE LOST 4 FUCKING CHILDREN! The day you lose a baby come talk to me. The day you have to deliver dead baby boy at only 17 weeks gestation come talk to me. Until then get your ass outta my house and don't come back."  
  
Jimmy laughed loudly. "Actually Ryan, I can be here all I want. You see this isn't your house.  This house is Zack's. This house is paid for under his name not yours. So if I wanna bring my daughters to see their Uncle I will. If I wanna stop by to have a few beers with my brother I will. Now apologize to Zack or I will make your life a living fucking hell." I glared as Jimmy walked outta the room. I picked up a glass dove and tossed it against the wall. As it shattered I walked to the living room to see Zack talking to Jimmy.  
  
"Zacky kick him out. He's threatening me. You know Uncle Roy said stress is bad and can make me lose the baby." I put a hand on my flat stomach for emphasis. "Please Zacky, before I lose the baby."  
  
Zack POV  
  
I sighed. "Ryan just go lay down and relax. It'll be ok."  
  
Ryan pouted at me.  "But Zacky, the baby. I thought you wanted the baby."  
  
I sighed. "I do want the baby Ry, but I need to spend time with my family. It's our birthday today. We always spend time together. Just go to our room and watch a movie ok?" I went to kiss him and he backed away. "Ry, please?"  
  
Ryan glared. "Fine, but if I lose the baby remember you let the person stay that caused it." As Ryan walked away I sighed and rubbed my temples as a migraine attacked full force.  
  
"Terra, Tanya please quiet down a little. I'm getting a headache." I said sitting on the couch.  
  
"Ok Uncle Acky." Ii smiled as the girls sat on the floor just drawing in coloring books Jimmy brought along.  
  
I sighed. "Jim, what the hell do I do? I can't stand this but I can't leave my baby alone either. I can't leave it with him. You've gotta help me."


	6. Chapter 6

Zacky POV  
  
It's been 2 months since we learned about the baby. Ryan is now 4.5 months pregnant and bitchier than a hormonal dog. My patience is wearing thin with him. I want my Ryan back not the Ryan who always guilt trips me into sending my family away. I haven't seen my nieces since the last band practice that was cut short cause Ryan was craving burritos that were made at Taco Bell. I hate this. I just want things the way they should be.  
  
The last sonogram showed that the baby is healthy and holding on, at least the picture of the sonogram showed that. He went to the appointment without me; I didn't even know his appointment was that day. Maybe this time I'll get to be a dad. I am hoping tremendously that this baby lives. Something good needs to happen before I just give up, hop on my bike, and leave. I don't want to do that but if I have to I will.  
  
I went and knocked on my bedroom door. Ever since Ryan had gotten pregnant I've been sleeping in a guest room. "Come in."  
  
I opened the door enough to see him but never entered the room. "I'm going out. I'll be back later. And yes I'll have my cell on me." he nodded. When he said nothing I closed the door and went for a bike ride around town. I was at our spot in the park when I saw him. "Ryan why are you here and not home on bed rest?"  
  
Ryan ran to me cupping his belly in his hands and hugged me. "Zacky! I've missed you so much! I was scared I would never see you again. And guess what my love! I'm pregnant with your baby. I'm finally pregnant!" I pushed him back. "Zacky... why did you do that?" I saw tears in his eyes. "Don't you love me? Didn't you miss me?"  
  
I was confused. How can this man be Ryan if Ryan is home lying in bed bitching every 5 minutes. I looked this Ryan over. I noticed he didn't have his engagement ring on and there were no tan lines from the ring. What the hell is going on here?! I groaned as my head started to throb. "Zacky are you ok?" he kneeled before me and touched my cheek with tenderness that my Ryan always gave me. Then it hit me, this is my Ryan. I cried hugging him close.  
  
"Ryan..." he just hugged me back. I cried on his shoulder happy he was ok. But a new question came to mind. "If you're Ryan Fletcher, who is in our house right now looking exactly like you and 4.5 months pregnant?"  
  
"I'm 4.5 months pregnant Zacky! Wanna feel? I know you can't feel the baby move yet but still you know... sentimental stuff." I nodded and he reached his hand out to grab mine. It was then that I saw my bracelet that I gave him on his left wrist. The Ryan at home said he'd lost it. That one day he was doing something, it snapped, and he didn't notice. He put my hand on his belly under his shirt. "Feel? It's so firm and warm! It's cool right?"  
  
I nodded. "Listen, there has to be a way to tell you and your doppelganger apart. Is there any specific marks on you that might not be on him?" he nodded. "What is it so I know what to look for?"  
  
Ryan lifted his shirt. Right above his stomach on his left rib cage was a jagged ass scar. "They hurt me... the one guard said I was bad and stabbed me between my ribs. He broke 2 of them when he twisted the knife and pulled it out." I gasped and kneeled kissing the scarred skin. "But the baby is ok. I can feel it squirming inside me." I nodded and placed a kiss to his stomach.  
  
"I just figured another way to separate you both. He doesn't let me touch his stomach. He says that I don't deserve to touch his stomach."  
  
Ryan thought. "Maybe cause it's a fake pregnancy and if you touched his belly it would give him away. Try to sneak up on him and touch his belly. If it's warm and hard like mine he's pregnant. If it's not he's faking everything." I nodded. "How are Jimmy and his family? The girls should turning 6 soon right?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah in 5 weeks."  
  
He smiled. "Can we go see them Zacky?"  
  
"Well that is a problem..." he looked concerned. "I drove here on my bike. I'm not sure if it's safe for you and the baby or not. I can call jimmy and have him come get you. Then I can follow you both to his house. Would that be ok with you?" Ryan nodded. "Are you thirsty? I have something in my saddle bag." He nodded. "Come on we'll go get it."  
  
We walked back to my bike hand in hand once we got there he smiled at me. "Can I sit on it?" I nodded happy to know he didn't hate me; that evil Ryan hated me. I smiled as he sat on the bike acting like a kid in a candy store. I pulled a bottle of Gatorade from by saddlebag and held it out.  
  
"Here this is all I have right now. But I know Matt has fridge stocked with vitamin water; he has since he was pregnant 5 years ago. I think he's become addicted to them." Ryan laughed before drinking some of it. He rested a hand on his belly. "What's the baby doing?"  
  
"Right now kicking my ribs. It's been doing that for the past week or so. Ever since it started kicking actually." I nodded.  
  
"I'm gonna call Jim. You relax." I kissed him then smiled at him. "I love you." he smiled then his hand went to his belly massaging in small circles. I watched him as I called Jimmy.  
  
"Hello, Sullivan Acres. How can I help you today?"  
  
I laughed. "Hey it's me. Can you come to the park to pick me up? My bike won't start." I said lying to him not sure if my cell was safe or bugged.  
  
"What do you mean your bike won't start?! Didn't you just have it repaired?"  
  
"Yeah I know. But please come get me? I gotta get back to Ryan soon." Jimmy agreed and hung up. "So my love, wanna go sit on our tree and watch the birds like old times til my brother arrives?"  
  
"Sure my love." he got off my bike like a pro even with my child sitting inside his belly making it harder for him to bend forward. I took his hand, led him to our tree, and helped him sit on the root that would be harder for him to sit on once his pregnancy progressed farther.  
  
After 30 minutes Jimmy honked his horn as he parked behind my bike. I walked over holding Ryan's hand. Jimmy got out looking cautious. He and Evil Ryan have not been on the best of terms. "I thought you had to get home to sir jerk a lot? How is he here with you?"  
  
Ryan gasped and hugged me crying into my chest. "Jim please be nice it seems the Ryan in my house isn't my Ryan this is." Jimmy gave me a quizzical look. "Want proof? The other Ryan lost my bracelet right?" he nodded. I looked to Ryan who held up his left arm showing my bracelet. "And the evil Ryan has my engagement ring on his finger. So if this was that Ryan he would have a ring on or a tan line from the ring." Again Ryan showed his hand. "Nothing at all."  
  
Jimmy walked forward and touched Ryan's belly. "Ok, this is Ryan. The bastard at your house would bitch if I touched him saying I was trying to kill the baby." Jimmy hugged Ryan close. "Glad to have you back Ryan. I've missed you terribly. That jerk sleeping in your bed is trying to separate Zack from his family."  
  
Ryan nodded. "Zacky told me. I am sorry about that Jimmy and I know one thing for sure. I trust you and Zacky to kick his ass for me." Jimmy and I laughed. "How are my nieces?"  
  
"They miss you both. So Zack where are you gonna hide Ryan til we corner the imposter?"  
  
"I was hoping you would let him hide at your house til I can fix this. I want to know he is safe. You can tell Matt what is going on but don't tell anyone else got it?" Jimmy nodded. "Thanks big brother. Ryan ride with Jimmy in his truck I'll follow on my bike." Ryan went to hand back the Gatorade. "You keep it. I'll be ok." He smiled and we kissed.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan POV  
  
As I got into Jimmy's truck the baby decided to calm down. I was happy to be back where I belonged. I smiled watching Zacky in the passenger mirror as we drove to the Sullivan home. "Hey Jimmy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What has that jerk done to my Zacky exactly? I mean Zacky hasn't told me everything. Just that he was cruel to him. When I hugged Zacky he pushed me away and sounded pissed asking why I was there."  
  
"Well long story short the jerk at your house is saying that Zack is to blame for his miscarriages and that he wasn't staying on bed rest for Zack. He was doing it only for the baby. And anytime one of us got to visit Zack he says we're stressing him trying to force him to miscarry."   
  
I gasped. "Oh my poor Zacky. I wish I could kick that bastard's ass. But I can't sadly. Until this baby is born, I won't do anything that can hurt him or her. But the minute the baby leaves my body I am kicking ass!" I smiled as Jimmy laughed.   
  
"I'll be right by your side. I know a few people who would also be there. My kids most likely. They've started to hate Uncle Ryan. But once they see you they will have a change of heart."  
  
My heart melted at the idea of seeing Terra and Tanya again. I have missed them terribly. I put my hand on my belly as the baby snuggled into my left side. "Jimmy we have to find a way to tell the difference between me and sir jerk a lot."  
  
"Well... what can we do that won't harm the baby. You up to a piercing?" I looked at him skeptically. "What? I was thinking to get a stud put in your ear or maybe a bar in your ear that can be hidden by your hair."  
  
"Bar, no stud's in my nose. And the bar is easier to hide as it is. But I choose which ear." He nodded. "Let me guess, you have a friend who will do it for free don't you?"  
  
Jimmy nodded. "I have many favors owed. This is gonna be one of them." Jimmy made a detour away from his house and Zacky followed. I could tell he was aggravated by the way he was acting. Jimmy's car phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Where the hell are you taking my fiancée?"  
  
"To get his ear pierced. That was we can tell them apart if something happens."  
  
"Jimmy I swear once you park I am gonna run over your ass a few times. If he gets hurt or someone sees him I will kick your fucking ass."   
  
"Zacky please... I asked him to do this. Please be nice to him. If anything it will be my fault if anything happens." I heard Zacky sighed.   
  
"Fine, but I still plan on kicking his ass." I laughed as we pulled into the parking lot. Zacky parked is bike behind Jimmy's truck and hopped off. He walked to my door and opened it prepared to help me out. "Come on my love." I hopped down into Zacky's arms. He hugged me close smiling like the Cheshire cat.    
  
As we waked into the tattoo/piercing shop Zacky stayed right by my side making sure no one could get close enough to touch me. When I sat down a person immediately walked over. "How can I help you sir?"  
  
"I want to get a bar put in my ear." They nodded and took my info and looked at Jimmy because I had no ID.  
  
"Please Clara. This is very important. I will vouch for him. He's someone I know very well.  I know for sure that he won't be a problem." Clara nodded and showed me what they had. I the end I didn't get a bar but two hoops in the top of my ear that was connected by a chain. Jimmy paid the bill and we left for his house.   
  
Once we arrived at Sullivan acres as Jimmy calls it Zacky again helped me outta the truck. We walked into the house behind Jimmy. "Mattie, where are you love? We have company." We were lead to the living room and we sat on the couch. Once I sat Zacky was showing love to the baby with gentle massages. "Mattie?"  
  
After a while Matt walked in. "Do you ever understand be quiet the girls are sleeping?"   
  
Jimmy smiled kissing him. "Sorry my love I didn't hear you. Anyway Zacky and Ryan came to visit. And Ryan needs a huge favor." Matt scowled at me as he sat with Jimmy on the love seat. We spent an hour catching Matt up on everything that we learned and what I needed.   
  
Matt sighed. "So you're telling me that right now there is a jerk impersonating Ryan and we're just sitting here?"  
  
"Please Matt, don't do anything. We are gonna handle it. We're just setting a trap first." I begged Matt. "I want to hurt him too but right now we gotta trap him."   
  
Zack POV  
  
We all listened to Matt who finally agreed to let Ryan stay. Then Matt threw out ground rules that went along with his involvement. I was about to protest when my cell rang. "Shit everyone shut up it's him. I'm supposed to be at the park not my brother's house." I pushed send. "Hello?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Out." I said with contempt.  
  
"Out where? You should be here making me and the baby lunch. You know I am on bed rest yet you left me alone!" I heard anger in Evil Ryan's voice.   
  
"You have legs Ryan, use them. I'll be home when I get there." I hung up and sighed. "I better get home before he goes bitchy and breaks my guitars." I stood and kissed Ryan then his belly. "You two stay safe. If you ever wanna talk to me message me from Jimmy's cell or Jimmy's AIM. I will talk to you any hour day or night." I gave him one last kiss and walked to my bike to go home to my doom.  
  
When I walked into the house Evil Ryan was yelling my name. I set my things on the table by the door and walked to his room. I opened the door and leaned on the frame. "Do you really need to yell?"  
  
"Do you really plan on starving me and the baby?" I decided to try a test. I walked to the side of the bed and sat by him. I straddled his thighs and started giving belly massages. As Ryan had pointed out earlier I noticed his belly wasn't firm or warm. It was soft and cool. I let him push me away. "Don't touch me!" I landed on my butt on the floor and purposely acted upset.   
  
"Why can't I give you a massage? I just wanted a connection to the baby."   
  
"GET OUTTA MY ROOM NOW!" as I walked away I smiled at what was in my hand. I had managed to get the engagement ring off his finger. I closed the door and pocketed the ring. I made him a plain ham and cheese sammich then left him alone knowing he wouldn't get outta that bed. I had some scheming to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryan POV  
  
I walked into Matt's kitchen rubbing my belly at 4 AM looking for some tea or anything that would help calm the baby but not harm it. I found tea bags in the cabinet. The thing that surprised me the most is that they have a wide selection of tea. I searched out chamomile and put a kettle of water on the stove to boil. I sighed leaned on the counter looking out the window at the dark sky. I wondered what Zacky was doing at that moment and if he was thinking of me and the baby.   
  
I put a hand on my stomach and sighed. "I love you my little baby." I sighed. "I love you so much, I always will. I know your daddy loves you even though he isn't around much... he's so glad we're getting you little one. When I told him I was pregnant, he was ecstatic. Every day he messages me sending us his love." I gasped turning around as I heard someone behind me. I saw Jimmy, put my hand over my heart, and threw my spoon at him. "You scared the shit outta me! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on a pregnant person?"  
  
Jimmy laughed. "Sorry, I heard you and thought that one of the girls woke early again. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
I nodded. "The baby is very active, I'm making chamomile. Do you want some?" he nodded and I got another cup down for him and set it by my own putting a tea bag in it.   
  
"You know you have bad aim." He held out the spoon I threw at him. "It flew right past my head." I laughed. "So other than being active how is the baby doing?"  
  
I sighed looking at my stomach. "Good. I can't wait to learn what it is. But Zacky can never get away from sir jerk a lot to come to my appointments. I hate this Jimmy."  
  
He nodded. "I know. Zack tells me how hard it is not seeing you every day. I wish we could fix this sooner." I sighed wanting to be where I belong. "There is band practice today at 1 so no roaming the house ok?"  
  
"That isn't fair Jimmy! I just got off bed rest and you're making me hide away in my room! It's bad enough that I am away from my fiancée but to top it off you are gonna make me hide in my room like an escaped prisoner! I swear to god, you try to make me stay in my room and I will break your drum set. Once I am done with it there will be nothing left but tooth picks."   
  
He sighed. "Ryan please, we're trying to keep you safe. What is the point of hiding you if you're gonna show yourself to everyone?"  
  
"Why can't we tell the guys about me? They are our friends! They can help hide me can't they!?" I growled at him. "Just please let me see people Jimmy? I can't take this wacko jail sentence any longer."  
  
Jimmy sighed and rubbed his hand over his face and through his hair. "I'll call Zack later and ask him ok? Just please relax before you get too stressed." I turned off the stove as the kettle whistled. I poured the water into the coffee cups, and turned putting them on the table. I got the sugar and sat down. "You have to understand Ryan; we are trying to make sure you don't get taken again. Please just listen to me and stay in your room today ok?"  
  
I sighed. "Fine, but I am not promising anything." We sat there drinking tea for a while before I went to my room to sleep.  
  
At 1 there was a knock on my bedroom door. "What?" I looked up from the laptop Jimmy got me. I sighed. "What Jimmy?"   
  
"Well the guys are gonna be here soon. I wanna know if your need anything before they get here."  
  
"No I'm good. Go be social while I sit here lonely." He sighed and closed the door walking away. I rubbed my belly as the baby kicked and stretched around. After 30 minutes, I heard music coming from the garage.   
  
Zack POV  
  
We were playing Warmness on the soul when the door that leads to the kitchen opened. We all turned and gasped as Ryan walked out and kissed me passionately. I put my arm around him touching his belly. "What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be hiding."  
  
Johnny walked over. "Zack, why did you bring the prick with you? We don't need to have a bad day after your fiancée tells us that we're trying to kill his baby again."   
  
I felt Ryan tense against my side. "Alright guys, everyone inside now." I led Ryan into the house after setting my guitar on the special hook Jimmy put on the wall. I sat on the couch with Ryan on my lap. I kissed his belly as I put my arms around him. Jimmy and Matt stood around us. Brian and Johnny sat on the love seat. "Guys it seems I gotta let you in on the secret since Ryan didn't wanna hide anymore."   
  
Ryan sat on my lap rubbing his belly and snuggling into my chest as I told Johnny and Brian what was going on. Both men were flabbergasted but agreed to help and keep our secret.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan POV  
  
I lounged on Jimmy's couch rubbing my naked belly. I laid there just wearing a pair of cut offs. Jimmy and his family were playing in the yard as I sat in here in the air conditioning. Days like today make hiding suck! It is a beautiful day out and I am stuck here on a couch while everyone gets to go out. I fucking hate it!  
  
I grabbed my cell from my pocket and dialed Zack's number not caring where he was. I looked at my belly as I awaited an answer. "Hey Jimmy, what's up?"  
  
I sighed... he's with my evil twin. "I want to tell you that I have an appointment tomorrow. I want you there; it's to learn the gender of our baby."  
  
"Yeah I'll be there. What time?"  
  
"10:20 AM."   
  
"Kinda early isn't it Jimmy?"  
  
"No, it's a perfectly normal time. So you gonna be there or not?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there. See you and the guys then. Bye." He hung up and I sighed. I grabbed the nearest thing, which was my book and threw it against the sliding glass door. It hit with a thump and fell to the floor. I stood slowly and went to my room.   
  
I had just sat on the bed when there was a knock at the door. "What?" the door opened to reveal Terra. "Hey cutie, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Wanna play? Daddy got me and Tanya a new ball." She had the cutest smile ever.  
  
"I wish I could sweetie but I am really tired, your cousin kept me up super late last night." I said lying to her. I couldn't tell her I couldn't play because I was hiding from someone. "But later we can play that new video game you got. I've wanted to try it for a while now. Is that ok?" she nodded and I smiled. "Go play I'll see you later." She ran to me and hugged me before running out again closing the door behind her.   
  
I laid back on the bed and sighed as the baby made one last kick and stretch before falling asleep. I looked at the ceiling above my head and sighed. This was not my home. My home was taken over by a prick in my clothing. I swear to god once I learn who it is I will kill them.   
  
Zack POV  
  
I sat on the deck by the pool thinking of Ryan. I wondered what he is doing right now. Knowing him, he's pissed for having to miss enjoying a perfect day. I stood and went into the house to my guest room. Once we settle this I am gonna kick that pregnancy faker out on his ass and take my room back.   
  
I sat down and grabbed my laptop from the desk. I sat down and waited as it booted up. I logged into my IM account and smiled seeing Ryan online. I always laugh at his username: Hellchaser  
 ****  
Vengeance: Hello sexy man  
Hellchaser: hey, how are you doing? We miss you  
Vengeance: I know my love. I miss you both as well. I am getting closer to bringing you home  
Hellchaser: really? You mean I won't be hiding in a house 24/7? It's taking you long enough Zacky   
Vengeance: I know and I am sorry. But we have to do this just right or it will blow up in our faces. So question, what is the last thing you remember before ending up in that building?  
Hellchaser: we were in uncle's Roy's office waiting for the tests. I went to go to the bathroom then I woke up there... I am sorry Zacky. I don't remember that much. I suck.  
Vengeance: you don't suck. You were probably drugged. Actually the test came right when you got back from the bathroom... weird. Maybe whoever took you knew that you were pregnant and decided to attack.   
Hellchaser: *shrug* maybe. But that would mean Uncle Roy or someone he works with. That is a ton of people.  
Vengeance: I know but we're getting there. In at most 2 months you'll be home where you belong.  
Hellchaser: in 2 months I am gonna be 7 months pregnant Zack. You'll have missed most of the pregnancy   
Vengeance: I know baby I am sorry, but I am doing my best here.  
Hellchaser: I know... I'm gonna nap. I'll talk to you later. I love you. And if you miss the gender reading tomorrow I will kick your ass into your mouth.  
Vengeance: I know I know. Sleep well I love you. I love both of you so much.  
Hellchaser: goodnight  :-*  
Hellchaser is offline  
  
I sighed and logged out. I put the laptop aside as I felt like a prick. I stood with an angry growl as the evil Ryan called me. I walked to the bedroom door. "What?"  
"Can you get me something to eat?"   
  
"You're not on bed rest anymore. Get it yourself." I sneered at him. I know all his secrets and he doesn't have a clue.   
  
"How dare you treat me like that! I am pregnant with your baby Zackary James Baker! Now go get me something to eat!"   
  
I put on an evil smile. "Fine I will get you food." I walked out to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. I have a call to make.


	10. Chapter 10

I pulled out my cell on the way to the kitchen and called Jimmy. "Dude I want you to bring Ryan over right now. I am ending this now." I listened to Jimmy banter. "Just bring him over, and just you and him come." After hanging up I called 911. After requesting a cop car I hung up.  
  
As predicted Jimmy arrived first. Ryan got out of the truck and hugged me. "Zacky! I have missed you so much." I kissed him and rested my forehead on his own. "Do we have enough evidence now?"   
  
"Yes love we do." The cop car pulled up and I smiled. "Hello officer, I'm Zack Baker and I would like you to arrest the man trying to impersonate my fiancée. Right now that person is in my house and on my bed." I led Ryan into the house smiling. "You stay right here baby. I'll be right back."   
  
I walked to the bedroom door and kicked it open. "Where is my food? I thought you were getting me food."  
  
"Nah. I've had enough of you Ryan. Or should I call you Erick?" the man gasped and paled. "Now you're gonna go with the nice police man and I am gonna press charges against you. And next time you have a plastic surgeon make you look like someone make sure you do everything right." I walked to him. "So dumb aren't you Erick? If you were smart you would notice my fiancée... He has a freckle behind his right knee. If not for that missing you might have fooled me. Well you would have if Ryan hadn't escaped and found me in the park. And your temperament set you off the most. Ryan is loving and caring and kind. You're asshole in Ryan's clothing. And if you're gonna fake a pregnancy, don't use a pillow." I reached into his shirt and yanked out the pillow to reveal his flat stomach.   
  
He growled and lunged at me. "You bastard! You deserve to die for this!" before he could hurt me the cop grabbed and cuffed him. "You will pay for this Baker! You will pay!"   
  
I walked out of my room and hugged Ryan close. "Welcome home my love. And you..." I kneeled so my head was level with his stomach. "You are gonna have the best cooking in the world." I kissed his stomach. "I will make sure no one harms you or your mommy. And I will protect you from everyone who wants to break your heart. I swear little one, you will never have to beg for anything."   
  
Ryan laughed. "Spoiling it already?" I smiled and stood.   
  
"Only a little bit. I have 5 months to make up for. You and this baby are my life Ryan. No one will either of you. And if someone does harm either of you I will kill them on the spot." I hugged Ryan close and just relaxed. "I love you Ryan Fletcher, til the end of time."   
  
Ryan POV  
  
I've been home for 3 weeks now. We learned we're getting a son. We even chose a name too. Riley Xenon Baker. Seems fitting right. Zack says it is a great name for a strong little boy.   
  
Zack is all excited about a son. He says after Riley he wants to try for a girl. He's decked the nursery out in blue with dogs everywhere. I feel bad for Riley. He's gonna have to grow up in this room. But I think we will make due once Riley gets her; I might be lucky enough to reel in some of the overload.   
  
The alter me, aka Erick, is not in jail awaiting a court hearing. I have no clue what's they're gonna do with him but I say kill him. No one pretends to be me and lives. Worse yet, no one sleeps in my bed with my fiancée and belittles him and my family.   
  
I sat in the tub rubbing my belly as I enjoy a hot bath that makes the knots in my muscles melt. I laughed when Riley kicked at my hand. "Hi Riley, are you being a good boy?" again a kick to my hand. Ï love you Riley and I know daddy loves you too. He fought for you; we all have in a sense. You are so special to us Riley. I am glad you've decided to stay." Again he kicked and stretched under my hands.   
  
Zack POV  
  
I found Ryan in the tub talking to Riley again. He does that a lot lately. I swear he is adorable too! I haven't told him yet but the date of our wedding is next month. I want to get it done before Riley is born. When I saw Riley's tiny foot pushing against Ryan's skin my heart melted. "What is he doing?" Ryan jumped a little and looked at me. I walked forward. "Sorry love. I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Ryan nodded. "It's ok, and he's stretching. He actually does this a lot." I watched him rub his belly to calm our son. "He loves attention and he loves to snuggle."  
  
I sat on the edge of the tub and put my hand over his belly. "Hello little boy, it's daddy, you probably have no idea what that means but yeah." I blushed. "I love you little Riley. So very much do I love you." I leaned down and kissed his stomach. "I love you and your mommy so much Riley. I always will."   
  
I kissed Ryan next with passion and fire. He put his hands around my neck and pulled me closer. He moaned and dueled with my tongue for supremacy. I gave in gladly as his tongue did things I never knew possible. He pulled away and smiled at me. "Hello sir. Want to meet my bed?"  
  
Ryan laughed. "I don't know; you seem vicious. How do I know you're domesticated? How do I know you won't pee the bed? How do I know you won't bite the hand that feeds you?" I smiled at him. "Not that you nibbling my fingers will be bad but still."   
  
I laughed. "You seem nervous Ry. Am I scaring you?"  
  
"Well no... But what if sex causes labor? I mean we got lucky this time. We're getting the baby we always wanted. I don't want to lose him Zacky. I don't want to do anything that can cause him to want out. I want Riley to stay where he is; where he is safe and has to worry about nothing but sleeping and kicking. I don't want him to be born prematurely and have to fight for his life Zacky."  
  
I smiled at him. "Ry, we can do things that won't hurt him. We can skip the whole penetration part of sex. We can do oral if that makes you feel better." I blushed. "Hell you can even enter me if it makes you feel safer." He grew a wicked smiled. "So are you taking that offer then?"   
  
"After my bath, I want you in our room, on our bed on all fours. Am I understood?" I nodded. "Good. Tonight you get to be the Submissive and do everything I say. Got it?" I nodded again. "Good boy. Oh and find the silk scarves. I'll need them tonight."   
  
I laughed. "Yes sir." I kissed him and went to prepare our room.


	11. Chapter 11

Ryan POV  
  
When I got out of my bath I noticed the scent of candles. I took a breath through my nose to get a whiff. I laughed noticing the scent of vanilla and cinnamon. I walked out of the bathroom to find Zacky strewing rose petals on the bed. I rubbed a towel through my hair as I watched his ass sway back and forth with his movements.   
  
When he straightened up I frowned, I liked watching his ass. I stood there one towel in my hand the other hanging low on my waist due to Riley. I made a noise when Riley landed a rib shot. Zacky turned quickly to look at me. "Rib shot?" I nodded rubbing my belly. "Come here let me calm him down." I nodded and walked to him. He sat me on the petal strewn bed and started massaging my belly I small circles.   
  
I let out a moan as he worked his magic. Riley's kicks started to progressively become dull thumps. "Alright mister, on the bed, I want you completely naked." He complied and did a burlesque dance before getting onto the bed. "Hm... Something is missing." I looked him over. "I know!" I took some petals and put them over Zacky. "Perfect. Now good boys won't need the scarves. Each time you fail to obey you get a scarf. Understand?" he nodded. "Good now we begin!"   
  
I straddled him with the towel still around my hips. "Now Zacky no touching unless I say so... Got it?" again he nodded. "Oh, fast learner, great." I leaned down and started nibbling on his ear. "You get one request; name it."  
  
"Come straddle my hips so I can pleasure you." he was clenching his fists to keep from touching me. I loved it. I decided to give him this on. I crawled up his body and kneeled straddling his shoulders, yet not sitting on him. He needs to breathe. My hands were on the headboard for support/balance. "Please remove the towel" I sighed but allowed it.   
  
Right as I was tossing the towel aside he took me into his mouth licking and sucking. A shiver went through my body as he continues. I quickly clutched the headboard to make sure I didn't fall on him. He moaned and I felt it vibrating through me. I started bucking against him as I panted. I felt myself reach my peak. I moaned. "I'm gonna come Zacky." I heard and felt his laughter as he kept fondling me with his tongue.   
  
The vibration from his laughter sent me over my edge. I moaned as I came into his mouth. What shocked me more was that he swallowed everything that came outta me. I smiled down at him. "Zacky you've very talented with your tongue. We should use it more often."  
  
He kissed the bottom of my belly and his hands started rubbing. "I love you and mommy so much Riley." He kissed my belly again. I grabbed a scarf, a red one, and tied his left hand to the bed post. "Hey! I was good! Let me go!"  
  
You didn't have permission to use your hands or touch me with them. Want me to tie the other one?" He shook his head. "Then ask permission net time." He nodded again. "Any questions?"  
  
"Permission to kiss and rub where my child is held?"   
  
"Granted." I smiled as he rained kissed all over the underside of my belly as well as massaging with his right hand. Riley kicked at him. "Be nice to daddy little one." I gasped when he licked the underside of my belly. I grabbed another scary, it was black. "Bad boy Zacky, you didn't have permission to do that." I tied his right hand to the other bed post on the head board and scooted down his body so I was sitting on his legs. "Now what do we have here? Why it looks like a lollipop. I wonder what flavor it is."   
  
I learned forward and licked his shaft from base to tip. He moaned ad his hips bucked. I smiled and licked him again. I licked the drop of liquid that came out of him. I heard his intake of breath and smiled happily. I held him in my hand constantly changing from how I squeezed. When I felt him getting close to climaxing I scooted up sitting on my knees above him. I reached between us and guided him to my entrance. I sat down impaling myself moaning in pleasure.   
  
He gasped. "What are you doing?! I though we said no penetration?! What about Riley?!"  
  
"The best thing about an uncle who is a doctor? I called him during my bath and he said it's ok." I ground against him and he gasped. "Now how does this work again?"  
  
After 3 hours of wild sex I lay at Zacky's side panting. He had ended up tied by all 4 scarves for breaking rules and at some point I have to release him I patted his chest smiling. "Best sex eveh!" he laughed and nodded. "We should do this more often."  
  
"Agreed; now untie me so I can hold you. At least one hand; please babe?" he pulled on the wrist above my head.   
  
"When I can feel my legs long enough to sit up I'll untie you ok?" he sighed and I snuggled to his side. "You wouldn't be tied up if you were a good boy." I heard my cell ring on the bathroom. "I'll be back. Stay here."   
  
Zack POV  
  
I growled as Ryan walked away. "Where the hell was I gonna go anyway? I'm tied to a bed! I sighed in frustration. I heard the front door open and gasped. I heard footsteps coming towards me... The door opened revealing Jimmy. "Jesus Zack, what did you do wrong?"  
  
"I let Ryan be the seme and he hasn't untied me yet. So help a brother out please? Untie one arm and I can do the rest." Jimmy laughed. "Come on. Untie me!"  
  
"Sorry no go. Get yourself outta this." He grinned. "I'll be in the living room, send Ryan down please?"  
  
I growled. "Fucking untie me!" he walked off and I felt the urge to throttle him; I saw Ryan. "I wish to be untied. I was thoroughly embarrassed. Jimmy just walked in and saw me. Untie me please?"  
  
Ryan sighed and kneeled over my first untying my feet giving an enticing view of his ass then he untied my hands and handed me a robe. "Love you Zacky."  
  
I kissed him. "Love you too Ry. Anyways; Jimmy says he has something for you downstairs. I'll be there in a minute ok?" he nodded and pulled on pants. As he walked past me I grabbed him pulling to me and kissing him til neither of us could breathe.   
  
Ryan POV  
  
Once Zacky released me I walked off feeing semi dizzy. I had one hand on walls and tables just to be safe as the other rested on my stomach. I found Jimmy on the couch with his feet up on my coffee table. I smacked his feet and sat by him. "So I heard you saw Zacky tied up huh?"  
  
"Yup, I only wish I had my camera; woulda been wonderful black mail." He laughed as he sat up.   
  
"So what do you have for me?" I crossed my feet at the ankle and my hands over my stomach.   
  
"Well it's or you and my nephew..." I gasped looking at him shocked. "Stay right here, I'll be back." I nodded and watched him walk off. I sighed rubbing my belly as Riley thumped around.   
  
"Where's Jim?" I looked to see Zacky buttoning a pair of jeans.   
  
"He went to get something from his truck. He says it's for Riley and me." Zacky nodded and sat on the edge of the coffee table rubbing my feet. I moaned snuggling into the couch cushion. "Oh you have magic fingers Zacky. Never trade them in."  
  
Zacky laughed. "Deal love." At that moment Jimmy returned with a mahogany rocking chair that had a death bat burned into the backrest of the rocker. Zacky stood laughing to looking at it. "Where did you get this Jim? The death bat adds style and flare."  
  
I stood smiling. "It's adorable Jimmy, thank you." I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. "You're fantastic." H laughed silently. I sat in it smiling. "This is great!"   
  
Jimmy smiled standing by Zacky. "You enjoy that. I've been working my as off making it for you. I even said no to sex! That means a lot; especially when you're me!"  
  
I laughed. "Thanks again Jimmy. You're as good as peanut butter, tuna, and ice cream." Both of them cringed. "Don't knock it til you try it." I laughed at their expressions. "How are Matt and the girls?"  
  
"They're good. The girls are running Matt ragged. They've been very hyper lately." I nodded. "Well I'm gonna head out, enjoy the chair." He hugged me and left.   
  
I looked at Zacky smiling. "Your brother is great." He nodded and laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

I am not 6 months pregnant. Yay! Zacky says to dress up today, that we're going out somewhere special. So here I am rifling through my closet for paternity clothes that can be classified as nice. I gave up pulling out a pair of jeans and a Simple Plan Graphic Tee.   
  
As I pulled on my boxers and jeans Riley would kick at my hand as it rubbed the underside of my stomach. I smiled and went to the mirror to look at myself. As I looked at the full length mirror that hangs on the back of the bedroom door I smiled noticing that my stomach is shaped like a watermelon due to the way Riley was laying and moving. I sighed and put my hands on both sides of my belly rubbing in gentle circles which caused Riley to kick more.    
  
I laughed some and went to grab my shirt. Before pulling it down over my stomach I kissed my fingers and touched where I thought Riley's head is lying which right now is pushing against my right side with his back ling across my bladder and feet in my ribs.   
  
I slid on a pair of sandals and walked downstairs for lunch. I went to the fridge and pulled out Shard cheddar cheese, salami, capicola, ham, mozzarella, pepperoni, tuna, nacho chips, Jell-O, deviled eggs, pickles, ranch dressing, and sardines. I started making my sandwich as I nibbled a pickle. I sat at the table with my sandwich of nummyness and started pigging out as Zacky calls it.   
  
It was then that I noticed Zacky was nowhere to be found. I set my sammich down and texted him. **Where are you sexy man?  
  
Sexy man? Sorry Ryan but I don't think you texted the right man.  
  
Who is this?  
  
Jimmy... You think I'm sexy?**    
  
I blushed big time. I looked at who I sent the original message too and saw it was Zacky's phone. **Alright why are you on sexy man's phone or holding it hostage?**  
  
He's working on something.  
  
What something?   
  
Can't tell you.   
  
Why not? Is he cheating on me?  
  
Cause sexy man would hang me from the rafters by my family jewels. I need them functional. Hell no he ain't cheating on you! Just trust him ok? For me?  
  
Fine. But if something is going on and you won't tell me I plan on hanging you from the rafters by your family jewels. I set the phone aside and started eating again.   
  
Zack POV  
  
"Jimmy give me my fucking phone!" I growled as he was talking to Ry. Knowing Jimmy he'll ruin everything!  
  
'Relax, aren't you busy?" I sighed nodding looking at the frilly purple lace I was stapling to the wall. I sighed and got back to work. "Relax I'm not telling him anything I shouldn't. I'm just messing with him."  
  
I sighed. "If he freaks and goes into premi labor I plan on hanging you from the rafters by your scrotum... With nails. Sharp jagged nails." I sighed and kept going.   
  
After 2 hours I was finally done. I stood back to view my work. I smiled at what I saw. "Dude! Get dressed  Ryan is gonna be here in like 10 minutes! Move it or lose it!" I looked at the time and cursed as I ran to change.   
  
Ryan POV  
  
At 3:30 I got a text asking me to come to Jimmy's house. I grabbed the keys to our Miata and locked the door as I walked out to the car. I sighed as I got behind the wheel and moved the seat back to accommodate my Riley filled belly. I put the key in the ignition and drove off wondering what the troublesome twosome have planned.   
  
When I got close to his street I looked at myself in the rear view wondering if I had bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. Sadly I do.... I sighed and pulled into the driveway. I got out of the car and Jimmy ran to me. "What do you two plan on doing to me?" I asked as I struggled my way outta the car noticing Zack's motorcycle in the garage.   
  
"Just come with me and keep your eyes closed." I sighed and complied closing my eyes and trusting him to lead me wherever safely. If I get one bump or bruise I plan on killing him. I put one hand in his and the other pushing on my lower back which had been hurting since 10 AM. "Ok open your eyes it's safe to look for now." I looked around in wonder. Why was I in his bathroom? Is he trying to tell me I stink? I sniffed my shirt sleeve in wonder.  
  
He slapped my hand making me drop my arm. "Stop that! You smell fine stay still." He got some of his manscara and guyliner from the cabinet and started putting it on me. "Perfect. Eyes closed again. After this you can keep them open for a while." I sighed and again complied. I heard the sliding glass door open and knew we were going into his yard. That was when I heard it. "Open your eyes." I opened them and gasped as I took everything in, specially my Zacky.


	13. Chapter 13

Zack POV  
  
I smiled seeing Ryan standing there in his faded jeans and Graphic tee that barely stretched over his belly. I felt kinda dumb standing there in a tux. I at that moment wanted to change into plain clothes like him but it was too late. He'd spotted me; I admitted defeat and smiled at him as the wedding march started playing on a stereo behind him. He turned and looked at Jimmy who was urging him forward. I laughed when Ryan swung at him and hit Jimmy's cheek hard enough to knock him over. There was so gonna be a bruise by the reception tonight.   
  
Zack fixed his shirt and started walking to me with a smile as Jimmy stood. Have I said how much I love this man? I mean who else would punch someone while pregnant at their own wedding. When he finally reached me he reached his arm out for mine. I grabbed his hand and smiled at him. "What is this Zacky? If this is our wedding I am way underdressed. I mean I look like a slob here... Please tell me this isn't out wedding..." I said nothing but kissed him. He smacked my chest. "Zacky I look like crap! Right now a person who is covered in blood looks sexier than me! Please at least let me change if this is our wedding."   
  
I sighed. "You are very sexy Ryan. And I would marry you even if you were covered in blood. Please marry me today, this second, now. I want so bad to make you Ryan Charles Baker. Please do this for me Ryan."  
  
"But we don't even have a marriage license or a minister or all of the other wedding things." I whistled and the back door opened. Ryan turned and saw a minister, our friends, and little Terra with our marriage certificate while Tanya carried Ryan's bouquet.  
  
"Looks like we have everything we need." Ryan blushed and hugged me hiding his face in the crook of my neck. "Ryan love, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes... This is just all so... Sudden. I thought we would plan our wedding together. Not have it thrown at me one day while I am 6 months pregnant. I thought I would be able to say if I get to wear lavender or persimmon. I thought I would get to choose my bouquet. I thought I would have some say in my own wedding. So Zack I am sorry but if it's gonna work this way I don't want to marry you." Ryan pulled from my grasp and went into Jimmy's house slamming the door in his wake. I looked to the guys for help. Johnny and Brian ran after Ryan. Matt and Jimmy came to stand by me.   
  
Ryan POV  
  
Right after I slammed the door I started crying. Mother fucking hormones! Riley started kicking at my ribs as if asking what was wrong but I ignored him. I went through the house and to the driveway where my Miata was parked. I pulled my keys from my pocket and hit the fob to unlock the doors. Right as I pulled the handle and started opening the door it was shoved shut. I looked up the arm at it's owner and saw Johnny and Brian. "If you don't get your hand off my car within the next 5 seconds I will break it."   
  
"You know I am not that scared of you. I know you won't do that cause you have a fondness for me. But go ahead and try. I've needed some fun lately. Everyone has become too down to earth since we graduated. So come on Fletcher, or was it Sir Jock? Gonna revert back to the days of giving new kids initiations? Can I be your first target? I would enjoy knocking you on your ass. But you know trying to beat me up would set a bad example for your son. Now do you back down and listen to what we have to say or should I start taking my engagement ring off now?" he lifted his hand preparing to take off his onyx engagement band. "Well?"  
  
"I'll listen but I am not staying her another minute. You wanna talk then get into the car." He nodded and I tried to open the door again. "I thought we agreed I was leaving?"  
  
"We are but you are not driving while this frazzled. Pregnancy and being frazzled is not a good mix to drive with. It's like driving while drunk...Dumb. Into the passenger seat. Move it and give me your keys." Brian got into the back and waited as I handed over my keys and walked around the hood and got into the passenger seat. Johnny got in and put on his seat belt before starting the car and putting it in reverse to back outta the driveway. Once we were on the road again he decided to talk. "Now, why did you walk away from your own wedding?"   
  
"Cause I had no choice in it! I had no clue we were even getting married today! All I was told is that I had to dress nice! I figured I was walking into a baby shower not my own wedding! I wanted a choice in my wedding of whether I made my bridesmaids where periwinkle or chocolate or peach! I wanted to choose whether I wore a dress or tux. I wanted to choose if our song was Welcome to the Family or Seize the Day or Bad Obsession by Guns N' Roses! But no Zack decided everything without me! Does he not trust me!? I am supposed to be his fiancée and he chooses everything without me. I looked like an idiot compared to him. He stood there in a fucking tux and I am in jeans, sandals and a t-shirt! If this is how things will be with us then I say no. cut it off now." I pulled the ring from my finger. "Take me home and Brian you give this to Zack and tell him to shove it up his ass." I handed the ring back to him. Well actually I tossed it into his lap.   
  
"Ryan, it's not that at all. He was trying to surprise you! He thought you would like this but you instead basically told him to go jump off a cliff." Brian said. "Now put your ring back on." He held it in my sight.   
  
"Get that thing away from me before I take it and throw it out the window." He pulled his hand back knowing I wasn't kidding. "Just get me home and leave my car in the driveway." Once I was home I got out and turned the car off pulling my keys from the ignition and walked to the house and let myself inside. I slammed the door and locked it going to what was our room and packed my things. Everything from my pre paternity clothes and paternity clothes. I left the picture of me and him lying on the bed and walked out with the suitcase of my things. As I walked to the car I pushed the fob to open the trunk and shoved my things inside. I growled noticing I forgot my vitamins and went to retrieve them after closing the trunk. When I came back outside his motorcycle was parked behind my car blocking me in. "Move the bike before I run it over."   
  
He walked forward looking at my ring. That is how I knew Johnny or Brian called him before they left. "Ryan please cut the crap and stop overreacting. I love you and I know you love me. Now please put this ring back on and give me another shot."  
  
I pushed him aside and got into my car. I locked the doors and made sure the windows were up. I put my seat belt on and fixed the seat which Johnny had moved earlier. I turned the car on and revved the engine in warning when he just stood there I put it in reverse and hit the gas knocking the bike over and backing over it. Once I was on the road I looked at him and saw his shocked expression on his face. I saw the bike in the driveway on it's side handle bar bent over and front tire bent into a V. I put the car in drive and drove off towards a hotel.   
  
Zack POV   
  
I can't believe Ryan ran over my bike! I thought he was bluffing! I watched him drive off towards god knows where. I can't even follow him cause my bike tire is bent beyond belief! I sighed and called Jimmy's cell. "Hello?"  
  
"I need you to come get me. Ryan just left me and ran over my bike. Can you come get me or try to find him please?" when he agreed to come get me and I put my phone away and dragged my bike into the garage. Jimmy arrived 15 minutes later with his ford truck. "Hey so all I know is he headed towards town."  
  
"Alright. Matt went looking too. We'll find him Zack. I promise we'll find him." I nodded and got into his truck. I pulled his ring from my pocket and put it on the gold chain round my neck.   
  
Ryan POV  
  
I parked the car in a motel parking lot. This place was called Maple Acres. I got out and went to the desk and got myself a room for a week. Once given my key to room 14A I got my things from the car and went into the room locking the door behind me. I left my suitcases by the door and sat on the edge of the bed crying.


	14. Chapter 14

I laid back on the motel bed and sighed wondering what to do. I've been living in Maple Acres for the past week. Zack has been blowing up my phone with calls and texts. The guys have done the same but I have ignored them all. Riley and me have been living it rough compared to what we are used to but this is what we need to do.   
  
I stood and decided to bathe. I stripped on my way to the bathroom leaving my shirt and pants sitting on a chair. I took my boxers off and got into the tub relaxing as the water surrounded my belly then covered most of it except the tip top. I smiled watching my stomach take on new shapes and sizes with Riley's movements. I laughed when I felt him pawing at my right side. I put my hand there and he started pawing with more fashion and vigor.   
  
I laughed and sighed. "You are the only one who listens to me Riley. You're the only one who cares what I think. I love you so much little boy." He kicked at me again a little more viciously. "Easy honey, I know you're hungry. I'll eat after our relaxing bath. We need this bath it's making mommy's back feel better. After this I swear I'll order pizza ok little one?" Riley calmed drastically. I sighed and tried to relax.  
  
I must have relaxed a lot; I fell asleep in the tub. I woke to banging on the door to my motel. I got out of the tub slowly and wrapped a towel around my waist walking to the door. I yanked it open. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOUWANT?!" Zack stood there and I glared. "Fuck off." I slammed the door shut and walked off to dress.  
  
"Ryan wait please! Just hear me out ok?" I groaned as Riley kicked me fiercely. I rubbed my stomach trying to calm him but failed. "Is he kicking again?"  
  
"Why do you give a shit!? You decided to plan our wedding without me! What proof do we have that you care about Riley and me?!" I watched him pull on black boxers and black skinny jeans.   
  
I sighed and grabbed his hand. If I didn't care I wouldn't have your engagement ring on a gold chain around my neck. If I didn't care I wouldn't be here now. If I didn't care I would have sued you over the cost to repair my bike. But guess what Ryan; I have your engagement ring over my heart, I spent a week trying to find you, and my bike..." I sighed. "I sold it for parts."  
  
Ryan looked at me as if he was shocked. "You sold the Yamaha?" I nodded. "Babe..." he sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. It was then that I noticed my sleeping beauty was crying. I walked over and sat by him. I pulled him into my arms and just let him cry. I know that at that moment he needed to think things over.   
  
Ryan POV  
  
When Zacky pulled me into his arms everything took over and I just cried like a newborn as he held me close. After what seemed like eons the tears stopped and I was able to look at him. Then the hiccupping started... I laughed some noticing my hiccups sounded like a squeak toy. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Zacky? I am sorry I ran like that but it was our wedding not just yours I should have had some decisions in the matter."  
  
He nodded. "Deal. You can have choices with our wedding. You can have anything you want as long as you come back to me Ryan. The house is too damn empty without you." I smiled at him. "So will you come back?"  
  
I bit my lip then nodded. "Yes I will, but if you pull a stunt like this again I will kick your ass. And I want our wedding to be next month with me in a tux not jeans and a tee. The lace you had all over was a good choice too. Also I can do my own make up. Jimmy made me look like a goth king sent to meet his new bride that he has never seen before. Adhere to that and we will have no problems. And I choose my bridesmaids and whether they wear piss yellow or shit brown."


	15. Chapter 15

I sat in the living room across the couch as Zack showered in the other room. I was looking over a bridal magazine for ideas for our wedding. I played with the chain in my ear as I read a test that would supposedly choose the color of my tux for me. I laughed at some of the questions that went from Preference in seasons to if I like rough sex. And seeing as not too long ago my husband was tied to the bed I said maybe. I heard Zack walk down the stairs and looked at him. I noticed he was dressed to go out. "Where are you going?"  
  
"This guy is selling me a new bike pretty cheap. I'm gonna go get it before someone else buys it." He leaned over the back of the couch and kissed me. "I'll be back soon ok? If you need anything call my cell. If I don't answer call Jimmy. Deal?" I nodded and pulled him down for another kiss. I moaned kissing him passionately. He pulled away and smiled. "You relax." I nodded and watched him walk to his truck that he hates driving, it's a Ford. (You know Ford = Found on Road Dead, Fix Or Repair Daily, Flip Over Read Directions.) Anyway he got into his truck and left.  
  
I sighed as Riley rolled around inside me. "What are you doing Riley? Trying to break out? Well mister you still have 4 months to go. Daddy and me are getting married next month. It's gonna be so cool! Maybe I'll wear a purple tux. Do you think we'll look good in purple?" Riley gave a hard kick to my left side. "OW! Take it easy on me; I can only take so much before breaking. Are you hungry again? Is that the problem?" I sat up and gave him time to settle into my pelvis before standing and heading for the kitchen.   
  
I went to the fridge and pulled out cheese as well as ham. I started making Grilled cheese French style. I winced as I got another strong kick to my side. "Be patient I am working on it." I flipped the grilled cheese and sighed as the smell entered my nostrils. "Oh that smells so good!" once it was done I put it on a Disney character plate and grabbed the bag of nacho chips before walking to the living room and relaxing again.   
  
Once I started eating Riley's kicking became dull thumps inside me and he snuggled into my left side. I sighed as he finally relaxed enough for me to relax.   
  
Zack POV  
  
I parked the piece of shit ford into the driveway of the guy selling me the bike. It's just like my old one but this one is black with purple flames. My old bike was red from fender to fender. As I got out of the truck I was met by a very friendly pit bull. I pet it's head smiling. I walked with it to the door and knocked waiting patiently. The door was opened by a little girl no older than 7. "Hi mister! You found Macy?" I laughed figuring that was the dog and nodded. "He always escapes. Daddy says we gotta watch him otherwise he gonna go fuck some other doggy and get her pregnant." I gasped in shocked that a girl that little spoke like that.   
  
An older male walked over. "Ryan! What have daddy and I told you about opening the door without us?" the little girl looked like the cat caught eating the canary. "Now go find your father before I decide to take away that doll we got you."  
  
She hugged the man and smiled up at him. "Love you mommy."   
  
He kneeled and kissed her. "love you too now move it." The man watched the little girl run off with Macy the dog then turned to Zack. "So what can I help you with?"  
I smiled. "I'm Zack Backer. I called about buying the Yamaha."   
  
"Oh hi, I'm Mack. Come on I'll show you the bike." He walked outside barefoot and led me to his garage.  
  
"That is a cute little girl you have. It's funny she has the same name as my fiancée. He's home relaxing. He's 6 months pregnant." I smiled looking back at the house.   
  
"Yeah that little girl is a handful. No matter how many times we tell her to not answer the door without us she doesn't listen. She's too trusting with people." He punched a code into a keypad by the garage door and the door started to open. I gasped as I started to see the bike. It looked brand new. "I hate having to sell the bike but Tate says that with the new baby coming it has to go. She used to be my grandfathers. Passed down from son to son." He smiled as if looking at an old love.  
  
I walked over to the bike and circled her. "She's beautiful. How did you keep her in such great condition?" I ran my hand on the semi worn leather seat.   
  
"Tons of TLC. But with the new baby coming I won't be able to care for her as much. So I figured why not sell her to someone who would give her a new home. Want to take her for a test drive? I can get the keys." I nodded. "I'll be right back." As he walked off I stood admiring the bike. When I heard the pitter patter of tiny feet I turned to see the little girl again.   
  
"Mister? Are you taking away willow?" she asked me with tears coating her eyes.  
  
"Willow?" I asked confused.  
  
She pointed to the bike. "Willow. Mommy used to take me for rides. He said I was made on that bike, whatever that means." She tried to look brave.  
  
I sat before her on my knees so we were at the same height. "Yeah I am taking her but I am gonna give her a really good home." She sniffled sadly and bowed her head. "Hey. Ryan it's gonna be ok. I'll take great care of her." she started to bawl and I pulled her close to soothe her. I felt bad for this little girl. This bike was one of the few things her and her mother had as a bonding experience. I wondered what I could do to make her feel better.  
  
Then her mother walked out again. "Ryan I told you to stay in the house. Move it little lady." I let her go and she stomped off as if she was about to be hanged. I stood and wiped the dust off my knees. "Here are the keys," I took it smiling at the purple and black bunny foot. I sighed and got my helmet from the back of the truck. I straddled the bike and put the helmet on my head then put the key in and started her. I rolled out of the driveway and then went for a spin around the block. She handled great! When I got back to the house Mack was leaning on the garage waiting for me.   
  
I parked before him and took my helmet off smiling. "Well? You want her?"  
  
I nodded. "But one condition."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Take your little girl for one last ride. She may not show it but this bike means a lot to her. I handed him the keys. "Take her for one last ride and I'll buy it. The reason Ryan was out her was to ask if I was buying willow. Then she told me how you used to take her for rides and how she was conceived on that bike. Give her one last hurrah."   
  
Mack nodded. "I had no idea the bike meant that much to her. alright I'll take her for a ride." I nodded and handed the keys to him. "I'll be back." I nodded and put the tail gate down sitting on it to wait. 15 minutes later little Ryan ran out with a teeny tiny bike suit on with a hot pink helmet. I laughed knowing she was getting what she needed. Mack ran out behind her in leather pants, leather coat and leather boots. His suit is better than mine! I smiled watching them. Mach grabbed Ryan and set her on the bike before getting on behind her. "Here Ryan, wanna start willow for me?" she nodded and started the bike like a pro. I could tell she was gonna at least own one bike once she got older.   
  
She sat right behind the tank as if that spot was made for her. Mack hugged her and then put his hands on the handle bars. she pulled out a tiny seatbelt and put it around her waist. I had not even noticed that earlier! I smiled watching them drive off together. I hoped that one day me and Riley would be like that.  
  
After 30 minutes Ryan and Mack returned. Ryan was all giggly as she hopped off once Mack turned the bike off. Mack hopped off as well and held the keys out to me. "Thank you Zack. We had a great time." Ryan looked sad again as I was handed the keys. She turned to run away.   
  
"Hey Ryan?" she looked at me. "Come here. I want you to have something." She looked at Mack who nodded to say it was ok then walked over. I kneeled again as I got the bunny foot off the key ring. I then pulled the silver chain from around my neck and put the bunny foot on it. I put the necklace on her. "There. Now you will always have a part of Willow. I promise you I will take great care of her ok?" she nodded and hugged me. "Thanks for letting me have her."  
  
"Welcome. But if she gets sad you can bring her back here." I nodded. "Thanks again mister."  
  
I smiled. "Now get inside before your mommy gets mad ok?" she nodded and ran off clutching the bunny food necklace. I looked at Mack who looked shocked. "What?"  
  
"How did you calm her like that? Me and my husband have tried and failed so many times." He put his helmet on the table by the back of the garage along with his coat.   
  
"Tons of practice. My brother has twins. When you talk to her do you kneel to her height?" he shook his head. "Try that next time it works wonders. Makes them feel more equal to you. and if she seems to not understand that something is important put your hand on her shoulder. It helps more. it will make her think that it must be special if you're working so hard to get her attention."  
  
Mack nodded and I held out the 3500 for the bike. "Actually make it only 1000." I was confused. "You helped out a lot. Ryan has been so upset cause we've had to get rid of many things cause of the baby. You gave her what she needed. I can't ask for anything else. So 1000 dollars and she's yours." I nodded and gave as asked then he helped me put the bike in the trunk. I decided to make a detour on my way home for a quick stop.   
  
Ryan POV  
  
I sighed as I stood to go to the bathroom for the umpteenth time today. Sadly standing to piss was no longer an option. I dropped my trousers and sat down to relieve myself. That was when I noticed the blood in the crotch of my underwear. I tried calling Zacky but got no answer. I called Jimmy. "Hello?"  
  
"Jimmy help me please. Something is wrong with the baby! I'm bleeding!" I was crying by this point.   
  
"Alright I'm coming. Where is Zack?"  
  
"Buying a new bike." I felt between my legs and when I pulled my hand back my fingers were coated in blood. "Please hurry Jimmy. I shouldn't be bleeding!"


	16. Chapter 16

Finally Jimmy had arrived and rushed me to the hospital. He stayed by my side and Matt who had arrived a few minutes ago kept trying to call Zacky. My cell rang and I answered it on the first ring knowing it was Zacky. "Ryan where are you?"  
  
"Zacky..." I sniffled and rubbed my hand over my nose still crying,   
  
"Ryan? Where are you? What's wrong?" Zacky sounded frantic.   
  
Zack POV.  
  
"Zack it's Jimmy. We're at Huntington Memorial. We just got here. Ryan was just rushed off to be checked." Jimmy said as I heard Ryan's crying stop.   
  
"Why is he being checked?! Where is Ryan?!" I ran back to the garage frantically and got on Willow holding my helmet in my hand. "What the hell is going on?!"  
  
Jimmy sighed. "Ryan is bleeding.... like bleeding from Riley...." I gasped. "His uncle took him off to check for the cause right now. Ryan said he was just sitting in the house all day. The only thing he did was go make himself lunch. Then he went to the bathroom and saw the blood in his underwear. He tried calling you but got no answer. Even Matt and I have been trying to call you. Why didn't you answer your cell?"  
  
"It never rang."  
  
"Well just get your ass down here ok? He's scared. He needs you."   
  
I started Willow. "On my way.' I pocketed my cell ad put the helmet on my head and drove off towards the hospital.  
  
Ryan POV  
  
Ah the wonderful world of bed rest. I have a constant seat it seems I have a permanent seat. I laid in the hospital bed rubbing my stomach. The door opened and Zacky walked in. "Baby. Are you and Riley ok?" I shook my head. He sat at my side holding my hand. "What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"Uncle Roy said I have an antepartum hemorrhage." I laughed a little at his confused look. "A part of the placenta separated from my uterine wall. I was so scared that I was losing him Zacky! I am not on bed rest until he is born. You know I hate bed rest! I am too fidgety!" I cried into his shirt. "In a few minutes a nurse is gonna do an ultra sound again to make sure Riley is still ok."   
  
Zacky kissed my head. "I know he will be ok. Wanna know something funny though. I met a little girl today. Her name is Ryan and she was partial previous owner of the bike I have now. Cutest little girl ever! Seriously after Riley is born we have to try for a little girl of our own."   
  
I smiled. "Wow. You met a little girl who stole my name huh?" Zack nodded lying by my side after tossing his bike helmet onto a chair. Knowing him he brought the new bike not the ford or my Miata. "So this little girl was a motorcycle fanatic like you huh?" Zack nodded. "Wow. One in a million."  
  
Zack laughed. "Oh really now? You'll remember that when Riley has a battery controlled motorcycle." I laughed. "You think. My son cannot go on a motorcycle until he is at least 74."  
  
"74?! 74? Really? He won't be able to walk by then."  
  
"That is the point. If he can barely walk he won't be able to ride a bike." I smiled evilly at him. He sighed and snuggled me. "Love you Zacky."  
  
A nurse waked in. "Hey mommy. Time for your ultrasound." I smiled happily. "Shirt up please?" I nodded and lifted my shirt. The nurse pushed in a sonogram machine ahead of her. Once by my side she squirted that clear gel on my belly. "Ok let's find the little boy shall we?" I looked at the screen and smiled when I saw Riley lying on his side with his back towards Zacky. I noticed Riley was sucking his thumb. "He looks ok, his vitals are better than before. He should be ok as long as you stay on bed rest ok?" I nodded. "For in case you want to go somewhere we'll send you home with a wheelchair."   
  
"Thank you very much." She nodded. "If you need anything just push the button and one of us will come ok?" I nodded and she left.   
  
Once she left there was a knock on the door. "Come in" I smiled seeing jimmy and his family. Matt helped the girls sit on the bed. "Hey. So Riley is ok." I smiled down at my stomach. "But sadly I am on bed rest til he is born. And I have to move around by wheelchair. Walking is forbidden. But for Riley I must do it." I sighed. "Can someone give me good news? Any good news?"  
  
Tanya looked up. "Unkie Ryan! Guess what I lost a tooth! Mommy is gonna puts it under my pillow tonight for the tooth fairy!" When she smiled I noticed the hole where he front tooth should be. It was causing her to have a lisp.    
  
"Wow! That is so cool honey! Your mommy and daddy must be so proud of you!" I hugged her and her sister. "What about you Terra? Any news?"  
  
"Well.... I got to hold a bunny today. My friend's bunny had babies and I got to hold one."  
  
"That is great!" she nodded. We all sat there in my room til visiting hours were over. When Zacky went to get my food I thought about how crappy my pregnancy has been. Why can't things just go smoothly for me? Why can't I be happy? Now cause of this I will have to be wheeled to the altar. I just give up!  
  
Zack POV  
  
I hopped on willow to make a run to Burger King cause Ryan is craving a Whopper with fries. I drove off wondering why this pregnancy had to be hell. Why can't we just enjoy it? We've been suffering way too much. I just wish that things were better.   
  
Once u got to BK I went through drive through then went back to Ryan. I smiled as I walked in to find him lying on his left side asleep with his hand over Riley. I set the food aside and sat in a chair by his bed to let him relax.


	17. Chapter 17

I sighed as I wheeled myself into the kitchen for food. Zacky was napping and I didn't want to wake him. I got to the fridge and opened it looking for anything that is high on the nummy scale. I saw leftovers from the night before and pulled the whole Tupperware container from the fridge. I closed the fridge and set the container on my lap wheeling toward the microwave which is... above... the... stove...  
  
Nothing is gonna stop me from eating this! It is egg noodles with crab meat mixed in Alfredo sauce. As I got by the stove I reached up for the microwave. I can't reach! I stretched up but again no avail. I growled in frustration. No matter what I am gonna do this on my own. I have been home for 2 weeks now with Zacky catering to my every need. **_I WILL DO THIS!_**  
  
I looked around for something to use to open the door on the microwave. I saw a wooden spoon. "Come here my pretty." I grabbed it and reached up effectively pushing the door button. The door swung open and I let out a triumphant squeal. I set the wooden spoon on the counter then opened the Tupperware. I leaned up but again had the height problem.   
  
I reached up again cupping the Tupperware by the very bottom. "Come on only a little further!" I was so close yet so far! Maybe if I stand just a little bit? I put my hand on the cuter prepared to stand just a little.   
  
"If your ass separates from that chair I will lock it in my ford so that you can't move at all." I gasped hearing Zack. The Tupperware flew up above my head and came down spilling all over me as well as the counter and floor. I gasped in shock close to tears. I picked the Tupperware container that had landed on my lap up and put it on the counter. I turned the chair around and wheeled off to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and started crying.   
  
Zack POV  
  
I sighed and started cleaning the kitchen up. I could hear Ryan crying in the bathroom and new he needed his space. I put the container in the sink and started sweeping up the mess I helped cause. Hearing Ryan cry only a few rooms away was breaking my heart. I wanted to run to him. I wanted to make him feel better. I wanted to hold him until his crying ceased.  
  
I just gave up and started throwing away the pile of leftover food. Once it was all clean I got the mop and wipes to get rid of the sticky residue left by the Alfredo sauce. Once it was clean I went and called Jimmy. We made a plan for tomorrow and were gonna stick to it.   
  
Ryan POV  
  
I moved slowly getting outta the bath I made myself. I dried myself off best I could from my seat on the rim of the tub and then scooted into my chair lying the towel across my waist. I wheeled to the door and unlocked it. When I pulled the handle to open the door the handle came out in my hand. I gasped. "I'm locked in the bathroom.... no... um.. ZACKY! Zack! Help please!"  
  
I heard rapid footsteps coming towards me. "Ryan?" he tried to open the door but nothing. "Why won't the door open?"  
  
"Cause the handle is in my hand? I turned it ad pulled and it is now in my hand. I'm kind stuck in here... Please get me out." I heard Zacky sigh. "Please get me out." I said again.   
  
Zack sighed again. "Alright let me get my toolbox I'll be back ok? No freaking out it's gonna be ok." I was nodding as I nervously rubbed my stomach. I hated being locked anywhere ever since I was Ryan-napped. "I love you." I made a sound of acknowledgement. I heard Zack walk off. My hands were now shaking with fear. This was bringing back too many bad memories!  
  
I heard a noise on the door and screamed. "Ryan it's me. relax. Deep breaths." I did as he asked. "I'm just removing the rest of the doorknob then I can get the door open." I ran a hand through my hair nervously. "Talk to me baby. What is Riley doing"   
  
"Uh... he's kicking my ribs."  
  
"Really? the boxer kicks or thumps?"   
  
"Thumps. I think he's kicking in his sleep again..." I took a shaky breath. "It might also be hiccups."   
  
"Very possible. So have you decided on color schemes for the wedding yet? It's kinda in 2 weeks."  
  
"Well I was thinking it wouldn't matter anymore. I look like a freak anyway." I looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror.   
  
"You are not a freak. What makes you think you are a freak?"   
  
"I am in a fucking wheelchair cause I can't be pregnant without having any fucking problems! I was on bed rest for the first 5 months then I get off bed rest, have one instance of hot wild sex and am put right back on bed rest cause the placenta decided to sheer off of my uterine wall. I am a freak."  
  
"You are not a freak. It is not your fault that you're on bed rest. The placenta thing happens to a lot of people."  
  
"oh really does it happen 1.5 weeks after wild sex with their husband?"  
  
"Actually yes it does. It can happen at any time." The door pushed open and Zacky walked to my side hugging me. "You're not a freak and you're perfectly fine now. let's get you to the bedroom so we can get you dressed. I don't need you getting pneumonia or something." I laughed and Zack wheeled me off to our room as well as making sure I got super nummy food. (He remade the crab meat in egg noodles and Alfredo sauce for me and Riley.


	18. Chapter 18

I yawned as I woke to Riley kicking my ribs with full force. I sighed. "Riley stop that please it hurts." I rubbed my stomach gently. I looked around and noticed my chair is across the room. "Zacky?" I heard nothing. "Zacky, are you home?" Again then was no answer. Shit. I sighed and laid back down. Until Zacky appears I am stuck in bed. I sighed and looked for my book. I noticed of course my book is in my fucking chair! I growled and grabbed my cell. "Hello?"  
  
"Where the fuck are you? I am stuck in bed!" I said in a growl. "My chair is across the room and you are nowhere to be found! You yelled at me when I tried to be independent and now I need you and you are probably in butt fuck Egypt!" I growled again and threw my pillow across the room.   
  
"Ryan calm down." The door opened and Zacky walked in. "I was in the kitchen making breakfast." He pushed my chair forward. "Arms round my neck please." I complied and he picked me up setting me in my chair. "Do you really think I would leave you here alone? I am not that cruel my love. I love you and Riley."   
  
"I'm sorry I was a real asshole..." I looked at my hands in my lap. Zack kneeled before my looking my in the eye with his hand on my right knee. He made me look at him and I turned away closing my eyes.   
  
"You know Ryan, if you were an asshole we wouldn't be engaged and you wouldn't be pregnant." I still didn't look at him. "Ryan please look at me. I still looked away. "Babe... I love you so very much. You are not an asshole, you have one, hell everyone has one, but you are not one." I fought not to laugh. He put his thumb and forefinger on my chin and turned my face so I would look at him. I held my eyes tightly closed. "Come on Ryan. You know you want to look at my sexy face. That is what got your attention first you said right?"  
  
I gave in and opened my eyes. "Yes I did. Sexiest face I ever saw." I leaned forward and kissed him passionately. "Forgive me for my actions?" he nodded. "I really have to pee." He laughed and sent me off to the bathroom.   
  
As they day went on I ended up in the living room laptop in hand playing games on AddictingGames out of pure boredom. Zack has been in the garage all day with Jimmy working on god knows what. At 1:43 I texted his cell saying: **Daddy? Can you come feed me and mommy? - - Love Riley**   Zack walked into the house smiling. "When did Riley get a cell? Better yet who taught him to write? He is probably gonna be a genius at birth. He's gonna assist his own birth from inside. He's gonna be one smart baby. Probably graduate High School at age 12." I laughed when he hugged me. "What do you want for lunch love?"  
  
"Um.... tuna, deviled eggs, taco, BLT, pizza, pasta, chicken pot pie, mozzarella sticks, Jell-O, banana split, and taco salad." I said as I rubbed my stomach. Ryan looked shocked. "What? We're super hungry?" I heard snickering and saw Jimmy. "Hey Jimmy come here please?"  
  
He nodded and walked over. "What's up?" I gave him a right hook to the stomach. He went down like a sack of bricks, "What was that for?" he asked in a strangled voice.   
  
"Don't snicker at me again or I aim lower." He nodded while cupping himself "Zacky I love you." Zack leaned down and kissed me passionately on the lips.   
  
Zack smiled. "Come on Jimmy, we get to make lunch for Ryan and Riley." I smiled at Jimmy who stood slowly still cupping himself. Both men walked off towards the kitchen. Later that day around 5ish Zacky came to get me. "Hey baby, Matt invited us over for dinner. And I know you hate being cooped up so I told him we'd come over. You in?" I nodded happily. "Great. Let me get your shoes ok?" I nodded and waited for him. He helped me put on my sneakers. He led me out to the Miata and helped me into the passenger seat before putting my chair into the back. He drove off towards Matt's with a huge smile. Upon arrival he did the reverse of how I got into the car with one difference. Jimmy has a porch with stairs. So he had to get my chair from the car, put it on the porch, come back for me, carry me to the chair, and set me in it.   
  
I opened the door and Zacky pushed me inside. We then went to the living room. Right as I walked in there were people yelling surprise! I gasped and one hand went to Zack and the other to my belly. Zack rubbed my hand with his thumb reassuringly. My Zacky is always gonna protect me. Matt walked forward. "Hey Ryan. Nice stomach shot to Jimmy, he deserved it big time. Lately he's been running rampant for too long. Thanks for putting him in his place." I nodded. "Now Mr. Fletcher this little party is all for you and Riley. Baby shower gone wild. And Jimmy helped plan it. He was the distraction."  
  
I laughed. "I see, well this is great. Thank you a ton." I smiled and blushed looking at my belly. "Your first party Riley, and you have no idea what is going on." I got a thump to my left side in return. "Thank for this Matt. Guys this is... Wow this is great!" I smiled in appreciation. I looked around seeing Brian and Johnny, Matt, Jimmy and the twins (it's kinda a given they'll be here. It's their house), and a few friends from work as well as all of the band parents which now includes my own. Well the band parents except Mr. Sullivan who is living a life sentence at Huntington prison from when he kidnapped Matt a few years back.   
  
My parents walked over and hugged me smiling and giving words of encouragement. Then came Zacky's parents to welcome me into the Baker family. I looked at the decorations and saw it was all black with the death bat everywhere. I burst out laughing at the sight. "This is the first baby shower I went to that is decked out in black. Definitely the first to have the death bat too." Zack nodded and kissed me passionately. The real shocker was my cake. It is shaped like an old fashion tram, you know those old fashioned strollers? It had a gothic side though, it was a black tram.   
  
After cake came presents. From Matt and Jimmy I got baby monitors that stream video to the receiver or cell phone. From Brian and Johnny I got a custom made Avenged Sevenfold play mat. From Zacky I got a swaddling blanket and a sling. From Mrs. Sullivan I got a baby swing rocker thing. from Mr. and Mrs. Baker I got a baby bath tub. From Mr. and Mrs. Sanders I got a pair of leather pants for once Riley is born. From Mr. and Mrs. Haner I got bottles. From Mr. and Mrs. Seward I got a custom fleece blanket that says Riley Baker on it with a death bat over his name.  
  
Then came another surprise. It was a group thing. Zacky wheeled in a huge box. He helped me open it to reveal a beautiful black crib. I gasped and hugged them all as tears of joy streamed down my face. I knew at that moment that I had the best friends in the world! I wouldn't train them in for anything! After the presents we went out to Chinese buffet for dinner. Did I say I have great friends?  
  
Zacky POV  
  
I smiled watching Ryan. He was so happy for once. Ever since the bathroom door had trouble a few days ago he's been kinda reverting back to the scared Ryan who had been Ryan-napped. I've been spending as much time with him as possible but before today he stayed in his shell. But today he's come out again. I must say I have missed him very much.   
  
Watching him laugh melted my heart into a puddle. And all the gifts we got for Riley, they are magnificent. We have half in the Miata and half in the back of Jimmy's truck. Jimmy is gonna be our escort home. I can tell already that Ryan is tired but he doesn't want to go home. He's having too much fun. I noticed now that his head keeps drooping over his General Tao's Chicken. My poor Ry is pooped. I decided let him enjoy himself now while he can. Ryan smiled at me. "What are you thinking Zacky? you're distant."  
  
"I am just happy to see you happy love. I haven't seen you truly happy in a long time. I am glad to have my Ryan back." I leaned over and kissed him again. He smiled and put his hand over my own that rested over Riley. After a while I noticed he had fallen asleep with his head on my shoulder. The guys noticed as well and kept the noise down to a minimum. After we ate the guys helped me get him a doggy bag for the road. We got Ryan into the car and headed home.


	19. Chapter 19

I watched Ryan as he slept in his chair. He's so peaceful and tired lately. He is now 7 months pregnant with our little Riley. We finally agreed on wedding colors and music for the reception. He's going to be in a black tux while I wear dark purple. He says he will even let me play for our wedding with the guys. We are borrowing Jimmy's girls as ring bearer and flower girl. I know it is cliché for the ring bearer to be a boy but I say fuck 'em. Ryan and I figure why should we be cliché when the pregnancy is anything but cliché. He is also allowing me to have 2 beers at the reception with the guys and the night before me, Jimmy, and Johnny are going out for a bachelor party while Matt, Brian, Ryan, Tanya, and Terra have a bachelorette party.   
  
That all is happening in the matter of 2 weeks. So far everything is going well with the pregnancy and wedding planning. I feel bad for Ryan who is bound to that chair until he gives birth. It is like a death warrant to someone like him. I just wish that I could do something to help him out. I sighed and started making dinner.   
  
I hooked my iPod to it's dock in the kitchen and started playing songs I am supposed to be learning for the band. As they played I noticed the fingers on my left hand making out the chords. I sighed and shook my head continuing. Sometimes I feel like a total idiot. I still think about the day I let Jimmy go so that he and Mattie could be happy. That led way to me dating Ryan... in a sense the relationship between Ryan and me is thanks to Matt, Jimmy, and the girls.  
  
I sighed as Dear God started playing. We made this song for when we have to go on tours that would leave our loved ones behind, actually when I would leave my loved ones behind. Jimmy and Matt will be together. Brian and Johnny will be together... But me and Ryan will be separate. I hope that a tour never comes that results in Ryan and Riley staying home while I go off.   
  
If that day ever comes I will say no. I'll boycott it. I have fought too much for my family to leave them behind. I have gone through too much, almost lost Riley too many times to leave them alone at home without me... No matter what Ryan and Riley come along even if I have to hide them in my suitcase.   
  
I sighed flipping the hamburger patties. Sometimes I wonder if my life is meant to be crappy and sometimes I learn that I have been given a gift. I mean if one bad scenario didn't happen the good scenario that happened wouldn't have happened. For instance, if Matt hadn't taken Jimmy I wouldn't have met Ryan.   
  
All I know is that I think god is personally trying to kick my scrotum up my ass. I sighed wondering what to do. I looked back at Ryan and still he sleeps. I can see Riley moving under his skin and I wonder how he can sleep through that. I mean, he's getting pawed at from the inside and is able to sleep right through it! That is way beyond cool. And I read in the paper today about this guy in Arizona in another band called Downward Drive having like 14 kids. I think his name is Garrett something... But anyway this Garrett guy has to date delivered 1 set of twins, and 3 sets of single births while his wife had the rest. It seems the majority of the pregnancies were multiples and very few singles. It is kinda creepy if you ask me.... But how can I call it creepy when my pregnant fiancée is in the living room asleep in his wheelchair?  
  
I smiled wishing I could be the one pregnant so Ryan could be happy and normal and have a break. I just wish I could help him relax in some way. If I hadn't gotten him pregnant he wouldn't be in that damn chair right now...   
  
Ryan POV  
  
I woke to my bladder screaming. I wheeled myself to the bathroom and finished my business before going to find my beloved Zacky. I searched the house and found him in the kitchen putting garlic bread in the oven. I smiled and cleared my throat. Zack turned and looked at me over his shoulder. "Hey sexy man, what is for dinner?"  
  
"Hamburgers with French fries as well as garlic bread to go along with your garlic craving. Once the garlic bread is done we get to eat." He closed the oven and same to me and kissed me passionately. He smiled as he then proceeded to kiss my stomach. "He's still asleep I see." I nodded. "Well I figure once you start eating he'll perk up. He always does. How are you feel? Did the nap help you any?"   
  
I nodded. "Much, what song is playing? Is it a new one?" he nodded. "Does it have a name?"  
  
"Not yet, but it will soon. Matt is trying to think one up." I nodded. "So my love tomorrow is the anniversary of our first date and next week we get married. Is that good timing or what?" I smiled as he sat on a stool. "I mean yeah it's kinda close but I say it's better this way."  
  
"I say it's perfect. How many people can say their wedding is on Halloween? It's gonna be epic!" He nodded. "Yeah, very epic." I smiled. "Can I have another kissy mister?" he laughed and kissed me again.   
  
~~~~  
  
Finally the day of our wedding! I so cannot wait til I am Mr. Ryan Baker! I love Zacky so much! In matter of 3 hours, 20 minutes and 45 seconds my life will be complete. I am so excited that even Riley is excited! He keeps shifting around and attacking my ribs. My parents stood behind my chair helping me get ready. Do you have any idea how hard it is to put on a tux while sitting? I can say it's a bitch!   
  
My mother is now helping with my bow tie as dad does my hair. I sit here like a proverbial dumbass rubbing my stomach. I am so nervous my hands are shaking. I could probably tap out Morse code with them. I sighed and rested my fidgety hands on my stomach again. I bit my lip wondering what Zacky is doing right now.   
  
Zack POV  
  
I buttoned my black vest then put on my coat. I smiled at how I looked. "Well?" my parents as well as Jimmy and his mother stood there. "Do I look ok?"  
  
"Put wings on him and he can be he death bat." Jimmy said with a laughed. I chucked my brush at him and it hit him on the forehead. "Hey! That was a compliment! Why are you beating me up!?"  
  
"This is my wedding day you asshole. Did I ruin your wedding with crude jokes?" he shook his head. "Then shut the hell up." he sighed and backed off. "Jimmy... I'm sorry I'm nervous. I feel like my stomach is in knots and I keep feeling like there are butterflies in my stomach attacking me."   
  
Jimmy nodded. "That is normal. But that doesn't mean you take it out on your brother/best man. I was trying to lighten the mood." He stormed out in a huff. I sighed. "Great... I think we're all still hung over some from the bachelor party... we did party hardy last night.   
  
I adjusted the bow tie around my neck. "Mom can you go check on Ryan please? I want to be sure he's ok." My mother nodded and walked off leaving me alone with my father. Neither of us said anything as I stood there making myself look handsome for my wedding. The whole time my mind is on my soon to be husband and my son.   
  
Ryan POV  
  
I stood in Jimmy's foyer waiting for the wedding march to be played. My father is pushing my chair to the alter thing while I sit here doing nothing. But I have an ace in my pocket. The wedding march started and I nodded to dad. Once we got to the door I stopped him. "Dad wait please." He nodded and I stood slowly.   
  
"Ryan! What the hell are you doing! What about Riley?!"  
  
"Dad please shut up. I asked Uncle Roy and he said it's ok as long as I don't stay standing for too long. Please just let me do this." He nodded and put his hand in the crook of my arm. I smiled and we started walking. I saw Zack and noticed the look of pure shock on his face. I smiled and my right hand migrated to my stomach as uncle Roy walked around pushing my chair to the alter for when I needed.   
  
Zack gasped. "Ryan... You're walking... Is it safe for Riley?"  
  
Uncle Roy cut in for that one. "It's safe as long as he doesn't stay standing too long. So no dilly dallying. Got it?" Zack nodded and turned to the minister holding my hand. As we shot through the vows I felt like these invisible cords were joining me and Zacky closer and closer together. After we said our I do's we went for our reception. Zacky smiled as he pushed my chair towards the car that would take us to the reception hall.


	20. Chapter 20

Zacky pushed me onto the plane and helped me into my seat before putting my wheelchair in the overhead storage. I smiled at him when he sat by my side. We're going to Hawaii for our honeymoon! Isn't that great! I leaned over and kissed him. "Hey Zacky?" he looked me in the eye and rubbed my belly gently. "Do you think that once we are in Hawaii we can go to the beach?"  
  
"Well... That is gonna be kinda hard for you my love. I don't think you chair can make it over the sand..."   
  
I sighed and hung my head low. "Then why are we going? It's gonna be like any other day, me stuck in a fucking wheelchair while you can do anything you want at any time. If you want to go and cheat on me you could and I would be forced to sit and watch." I sighed and looked out the window at the tarmac. I bit my lip to keep from crying.   
  
"Ry, look at me." I still looked away. "Fine don't look at me but I am still gonna talk. I would not cheat on you even if you are buried 6 feet under or in a vase on the mantle. No matter what, you are the one man I care for. You are the one man I would die for! What do I have to do to make you remember that? We just got married and now you say I am gonna cheat on you. That I am gonna love another boy. Guess what I am gonna love another boy. I already do and in a few years he's gonna call you mommy. Now quit acting like I am gonna leave you and quit acting like I have a Chippendale on the side. If I do have a Chippendale let me meet him so I can kick his ass to the curb." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and noticed him put the ear buds to his iPod in his ear and I heard the music that was blaring from them.   
  
I looked out the plane window and cried silently as we took off. I am a total asshole... Zacky doesn't deserve me. I grabbed my book from my bag and started reading while absently rubbing at my stomach.   
  
Zack POV  
  
I helped Ryan from the plane once we landed in Hawaii. I had our carryon bags over my shoulder. Ryan hasn't said a word to me since the idea of me cheating. Once we got into the airport we went to baggage claim. I saw out bag and grabbed them and hung them on the back of Ryan's chair. I pushed him towards the parking lot where our rental car awaited.   
  
We arrived at our hotel quite easily and still he hadn't talked to me. I started unpacking and putting our things in drawers. "Zacky?"  
  
I turned to look at Ryan. "Yeah baby? Are you ok?" He nodded. "Then what's up?"   
  
"I'm sorry for what I said. I don't know what came over me... Can you forgive me?"  
  
I walked over to him and kneeled before him. "Of course I forgive you Ryan. I always will. I know right now due to the pregnancy your hormones are going crazy and I can promise you that I will always be here for you and Riley. I will never stray; I will never look at another man my entire life the way I look at you." I leaned up kissing him. "Now, how about we go out for a night on the town? We can go to that Hawaiian restaurant we passed earlier. Do you like that?"  
  
Ryan nodded. "Yeah that would be cool. But can we nap first? I am way too jet lagged to handle anything right now." I laughed and helped him into a pair of shorts and onto the bed. I snuggled close to him and we fell asleep.   
  
I woke later to someone knocking on the door. "Room service!" Came an annoyingly hyper voice. We didn't order room service. I went to the door and looked out the peephole to see a man standing there with a cart full off food. I pulled the door and what looked like a 16 year old boy smiled at me. "Room service."  
  
"We didn't order room service." I said rubbing my eyes.   
  
"I know that Mr. Baker. It's compliments from the hotel. It's to congratulate you and your husband. And my family loves you band... So yeah." He smiled and pushed the tray into the room. "Enjoy Mr. Baker." He turned and walked off. I leaned my head out the door and watched him walk off. Creepy... I leaned back inside and closed the door. The food smelled fantastic! I smiled and pushed it towards our little dining area.   
  
"Zacky?" I heard Ryan call out to me. "Zacky where are you?"  
  
"In here love I'm coming." I walked back to our room. "Hey what's wrong?" he was sitting up against the bamboo headboard looking distressed.   
  
"Riley is sitting on my bladder and I really have to pee." I smiled and walked to him. I put one arm under his knees and the other around his shoulders... He put his arms round my neck and I carried him to the bathroom and helped with his boxers. Once he was done I carried him to the dining area and sat him down. "I thought we were going out? You ordered room service?"  
  
"Actually I planned on taking you out. But about 5 minutes ago was delivered and they said it is compliments of the hotel on our marriage." He nodded. "So we'll call this a snack and go out later since it is only 3." He nodded and dug in. I smiled as I ate with him. When we ran out of food he pouted. "Still hungry love?" he nodded. "Here take mine. I'm stuffed." I pushed my plate to him with a smile as I watched the man I love.   
  
Ryan POV: Honeymoon - Day 5  
  
We ended up at the beach after all! Zacky is in the water surfing and I am tanning since I can't do much else. As I laid back on my blanket and put my sunglasses on there was immediate shade above me. I opened my eyes and looked up. There was a man standing above me. I sat up on my elbows and lowered my sunglasses some. "Can I help you?"  
  
"You're Ryan Baker right? Husband to Zacky Vengeance?" I sighed. Shit... a fan. I nodded. "Is there a chance I can take your picture? My family won't believe I am vacationing in the same place as Zacky Vengeance and his husband!"   
  
"Listen um... what is your name?"  
  
"Marcus. Marcus Smith." He smiled at me.   
  
"Well Marcus, I am trying to relax here so how about you give me your address on a piece of paper and once we're home I'll mail you an autographed picture of Zacky ok? I am trying to enjoy my honeymoon and get a nice tan before I got home. Now can you please leave me alone?"   
  
Marcus pouted. "Just one picture please? You two are famous! And OMG you're really pregnant! Can I feel your belly?"  
  
I looked around for Zack and saw a clearly pregnant person not far away. "Look no pictures, and there is a pregnant guy over that way now please leave me alone." I laid back down and put my glasses back closing my eyes again. I felt a strange hand on my stomach and flashed my eyes open. "I said don't touch me!" I kicked the man away. I saw Zacky not far away. "ZACKY!" Zacky saw me and ran over to me. The man lifted his camera to take a picture.   
  
"Take one picture of my husband and I will have you arrested." Zack stood behind Marcus looking severely pissed. "Make the choice no friend, do you want to risk taking that picture and finding yourself in jail with your camera at the bottom of the ocean or do you want to go away?" the man was shaking in fear as he dropped the camera and ran off. Zacky kneeled by me. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you or Riley?"  
  
I shook my head furiously as I cried. "He touched my belly Zacky! I told him no and he did it anyway! I feel so dirty! Can we please go back to the hotel!? I don't want to be out here anymore!" he hugged me close rubbing my back gently. "I want to go to the hotel. If you want to come back out here that is fine with me but please take me back to the hotel!" I was hysterical by now.   
  
Zacky picked up me and the towel all in one shot and carried me back to our hotel room setting me gently on the couch. "Shh you're ok now Ry. No one is gonna touch you or hurt you ok?" I nodded still holding onto him. "Do you want to take a bath with me? It will be very relaxing." I nodded. "Alright I'll go get the tub ready then I'll come back for you ok?"  
  
I nodded. "Thanks Zacky." He looked at me confused. "You're my Zacky in shining abs." He laughed and kissed me and my belly before walking off. I laid there rubbing my belly gently as Riley attacked me. I don't know if he is acting up cause of my hormones, the strange man touching me, or a combination of the two. "Easy Riley we're safe now. Daddy saved us from the mean man who touched you without permission." I kissed my hand then laid my hand over my belly.   
  
Zacky POV: Honeymoon - Day 13  
  
I woke early not able to sleep due to gas. Yes, even guitar players get gas. Anyway we go home tomorrow. Ryan is still shaken up over that Marcus asshole touching him. If I had known he touched Ryan that Marcus creep would be sleeping with the fishes. This whole honeymoon has been a flop cause fans keep coming up to me or Ryan. We've been staying in our room ever since day 5.5. Now anytime someone knocks on the door Ryan freaks out in fear. Why do I have to have fans?  
  
Is Riley gonna have to fight off fans as he gets older? I mean in Huntington Beach we can relax and not worry about fans but here... Jesus I get bothered more than a priest who listens to confessions. I sighed looking at the ceiling. I can't wait to get back home. Ryan turned onto his side in his sleep and laid his head on my stomach. I put my arms around him and held him close.   
  
Ryan POV  
  
"Thank god! Were home Riley! We're finally home. No more mean fans that touch you without permission and no more jerks who want out picture! We're back!" I laughed happily as we parked the car in our driveway. "Ah home sweet home!" I saw packages sitting on the doorstep. Since Matt and Jimmy take care of the mail every day that must mean it's all from today. Zacky got me out of the car and into my chair. When we got by the door he leaned down and got the mail and packages. "Can you hold these please love?" I nodded and took them looking through them to see if there was anything for me. "Love this is all fan mail and boxes from fans..."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me! Jesus Christ" he pushed my chair into the house. He took the mail and just let it drop to the floor. "You know I am really starting to hate fans. We were bothered on our honeymoon and now we're bothered at home! Why are we do fucking special?! And who even told people about our wedding anyway?! It was a private fucking ceremony!" he sat on the couch in anger. "Ry I am so sorry you married into this." I wheeled to him and put his hands on my stomach as I smiled.   
  
"I didn't marry into this. I chose this life with you Zacky. I am happy as long as I am with you. And I have no clue who told about our marriage but we can ask Jimmy and Matt. They might know." He nodded and leaned forward kissing my belly. "How about we go nap and we'll ransack the mail after ok?" he nodded and I smiled. I wheeled off to our room with him following me.


	21. Chapter 21

I sat on the floor leaning against the couch helping Zacky sort fan mail. We found out that somehow pictures of our wedding had ended up in a fucking magazine! Zack called the magazine and bitched them out. So far the fan mail has consisted of things like wedding presents and things for Riley. There is also the occasional hate mail saying that our wedding is bad and that our son is gonna be retarded cause he is born of two men.   
  
Well I have one thing to say to the haters. **If you have an uncomfortable feeling in your ass it's my size nine shoes.** Zacky actually lit the fireplace just so we could burn the hate mail. The nice things were set aside for later sorting. I sighed and scooted up onto the couch and laid across it. Zacky looked at me and smiled. "Comfy?"  
  
"Very comfy. My back was starting to ache so I figured time to lay down. And Riley is still asleep. This is very good. Actually I am gonna nap here ok love?" he nodded and kissed me. I rolled onto my side facing him. "Good night love." he rubbed small circles on my belly as I fell asleep.   
  
Zack POV  
  
I smiled watching Ryan sleep. I can't believe that we're married and he is 7 months pregnant going on 8. in the matter of 1.5 months max we're gonna have a beautiful son to shower with love and caring. Once done with the craptastic fan mail I went to the room that is gonna be the nursery. It connects to ours via a door. All the boxes that contain the changing table, wardrobe, and rocker all line the walls. Thank god the crib had been assembled earlier with help from the guys.   
  
I sighed. "Time to build all this..." I went to the garage and got the tools I would need. I went back to the nursery and grabbed the first box which was the wardrobe. I sighed and pulled out the contents setting them aside.   
  
Ryan POV  
  
I woke to the sound of a drill running. I sat up and saw my chair at the end of the couch. I pulled it close then got into it. I wheeled off towards the sound of the drill. I sat in the doorway for the nursery looking around in shock. It looks gorgeous! I smiled watching Zacky putting together the changing table.   
  
Everything was along the walls build looking perfect. I smiled with a hand on my belly. I bit his lip looking at him. The look of his hot sweaty body as he put together things for our son sent heat to my groin. I smiled wanting to kiss him til we were both out of breath. The drill battery died and he cursed. "Piece of crap battery... I seriously need to get a normal drill." He turned towards me and smiled. "Hey! How are you feeling?" he set the drill aside and walked to me hugging me gently. I put my hands on his cheeks and pulled his face to my own. I kissed him passionately and moaned. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He didn't pull back so I kept kissing him even though I knew I needed oxygen. After a few minutes he pulled back panting. "Where did that come from?"  
  
I was panting as well as I smiled at him. "That came from the deepest parts of my heart. It is so sweet of you to put all this together for Riley. You covered in sweat is very sexy. Makes me think of bed, and what can happen in said bed. In truth I am getting kinda...." he looked to my crotch then back at me with a cat that ate the canary grin. "So sadly what do we do about this situation?"  
  
"Well wait one second ok?" he pulled out his cell and called my Uncle Roy. He smiled. "Ok, he's how this is gonna work, you cannot be penetrated at any costs but we can work the other way. So how about you?" I smiled and he took me to bed.   
  
Afterwards we laid on the bed with my snuggling to his side all content. I laughed as Riley kicked at his side through my stomach. He smiled and put his hand on my belly gently rubbing. "Easy Riley, mommy is trying to rest. He had a long day." He kept rubbing gently making the circles gradually wider and wider.   
  
Zack POV  
  
I kept rubbing circles on Ryan's belly long after he had fallen asleep. Riley kept thumping against my hand trying to get my attention. "Shh I'm here Riley. I'm not going anywhere. I never will." I smiled and laid my hand flat o Ryan's belly. Right as I did I felt a foot pressing my hand. When I pulled my hand away I saw a tiny foot pressing against his skin. I laughed silently and put my hand back. I sighed just happy to be with my husband and child.   
  
As time passed Ryan reached month 8. Only one month left before our baby boy is born. He's more inclined to sleep during the day now cause Riley keeps him up at night kicking and prodding. He wakes me up sometimes. Not all the time but sometimes. He says that most of the time he doesn't wake me cause he says I need my sleep more than he does. I beg to differ.   
  
I am sorry that Riley keeps him awake. If not for me Riley wouldn't exist at all. I feel so bad for getting him pregnant sometimes... I wish I could make it so I was pregnant so that he wouldn't have to suffer. I watched him napping on the couch as Riley pushed his circular stomach into oblong shapes. Occasionally it looked like he swallowed a watermelon whole. I keep seeing an elbow, hand, foot, head, and his tiny behind pushing against Ryan's belly.    
  
I walked over and sat on the coffee table just watching him sleep. I smiled watching Riley's antics. They were hard enough to make his body parts visible but not hard enough to wake Ryan. I put my hand on his naked belly. "My sweet little boy, I love you so much. Me and mommy cannot wait to meet you."   
  
I smiled as I felt Riley still beneath my hand. That meant he went to sleep with his mother. I smiled and went to clean up. I did everything but vacuum. I didn't want to wake my sleeping beauty.   
  
Ryan POV  
  
I woke and noticed my chair across the room. that means he cleaned while I slept again. I looked around wondering what woke me. I sat up and leaned on the arm of the couch. I sighed and put my hands on my belly. "Hi Riley, it's mommy." I was rewarded with a kick. "How's my boy huh? Did you wake me?" my answer came a second later. I gasped in pain bending over my belly. It was so strong I could barely breathe. When he ended I looked around. "Zacky?!"   
  
Zacky walked out. "Hey you're awake."  
  
"Zacky I think I had a contraction..."


	22. Chapter 22

"Zacky I think I had a contraction..." Zacky jumped into action and ran to my side. His hands probed my belly. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Roy told me what to look for that could indicate labor." I bit my lip looking at the ceiling. "Well my love, it seems Riley wants out. I'm gonna call Roy and get your bag ok?" I nodded and tried to remain calm. By this time tomorrow I'm gonna be a mother. I bit my lip and looked down at my gargantuan belly. I rubbed tiny circles like Zacky does. "Ok, Roy is meeting us at the hospital. You ready?" I nodded and reached for my chair. "I doubt we need that now love. Walking helps labor. Come on." He helped me up and we walked to the car. Have I said that I miss walking?  
  
Right as we got to the car I sighed. "Go get towels. My water hasn't broken. I don't need a pond at me feet." He nodded and ran off leaving my leaning on the hood of the truck. While he was gone I was struck by another contraction that would have brought me to my knees if not for the truck. Zacky came back and tossed 5 or 6 towels on the seat and helped me into the car. The whole ride to the hospital I would squeeze his hand when a contraction assaulted me.   
  
We got to the hospital and once parked walked to the reception area together. I was panting. "My name is Ryan Baker. I called ahead. My doctor, Roy Fletcher is supposed to be waiting for me." I leaned on the counter as sweat poured down my face. I growled when they gave the mandatory fill these out shtick. Good thing this is my first baby or I could've been popping Riley out right there. After it was done I was lead back to the maternity wing on a gurney. The rooms were full at the moment so I was left on my Gurney in the hall with Zack at my side. Uncle Roy was with me as well since I was his only patient. The only patient with their own personal doctor; yippee for me! They both coached me through contractions as we awaited a room.   
  
Finally at 2:00 PM, 2 hours after my labor started, I was wheeled into a room. By now I was moaning and groaning every 45 minutes. My water still has not broken... This is gonna be a long day.  
  
Zack POV  
  
Ever since we got Ryan to the hospital I have been feeling cramps in my stomach. Roy says I am having sympathy pains. I know one thing for sure, sympathy pains suck! Ryan thinks it's adorable, Roy thinks it proves my love, I say fuck sympathy pains! My sympathy contractions have been coming a few minutes after Ryan has a contraction. It hurts like hell!    
  
Sometimes it's so bad that I end up holding onto the railing of his bed trying not to scream. Ryan will pat my hand and coach me through these crappy things. I just wish Ryan would give birth so they would go away. Right now Ryan is lying on his side napping and I am sitting in a chair by his bed watching my sleeping beauty.   
  
~3 AM~ October 31, 2016  
  
Ryan is now being prepped so he can push. I'm standing by his side rubbing his belly and putting a cool cloth to his head. He'd been in labor for the past 14 hours. Since Riley is doing ok they let him go on with nothing but an epidural. As his contractions got closer so did my sympathy contractions. I am glad he's being prepped to push. Once Riley leaves his body I am free! I smiled patting his hand. "Good Ryan, you're doing really great love. And soon we get to meet our son. You're a great mother love."  
  
Ryan panted. "Zacky I love you, remember that no matter what ok?" I was shocked to notice he was talking like he was gonna die. I won't let that happen to my Ryan. I will kick ass to keep him and our son alive. I just humored him and nodded.  He winced at a contraction and I joined him. I held onto the bar of his bed as he clawed at the sheets.   
  
When it ended we both panted a little. I was covered in sweat by now just like him. A nurse put his feet in those stirrup things and patted his leg. I smiled encouragingly at him and kissed his head. "Love you Ryan." He smiled and me and returned the kiss.   
  
Ryan POV  
  
Uncle Roy walked over and patted my foot. "Ready Ryan?" I nodded. "Great, next contraction I want a big huge push. Soon you'll meet your son." I panted rubbing my stomach gently. When the contraction came 30 seconds later I put my chin to my chest and bore down with all my strength. I didn't feel Riley move down or anything. The pressure was still in the same place. I kept pushing like this for 15 minutes but still Riley didn't move. I panted. "Ryan I want to put you in a different position ok? It might help."   
  
I nodded and he put my feet down before pulling a bar thing up over the bed. It was metal with foam around it. Then he and Zacky helped me onto my knees holding onto the bar. "Ok, next contraction push. If this doesn't work we go with C-section."   
  
I whimpered. "No C-section! I can do this! Maybe he has stage fright." I panted putting most of my weight on the bar. With the next contraction I bore down and felt Riley drop some as I pushed. "Thank you god!" I panted and pushed again for another count of ten before the contraction ended.   
  
~3:45 AM~   
  
I panted opening my legs wider as I prepared for the next push that would shove out Riley's head. I'm at the homestretch! I can see the finish line! "Great job Ryan. If you push hard enough the head will come out with the next push or it can take a few pushes. You're doing great."  
  
Zacky stood in front of my holding my hands as Uncle Roy was kinda behind me ready to catch Riley. I kissed Zacky and smiled. "Zacky feel him; feel his head." Zacky nodded and felt between my legs feeling his teeny tiny head and gasped. "Cool right?" he nodded excitably as I felt him rubbing the tiny scalp. I let out a groan as I felt the pressure increase from the contraction and bore down hard as I could. Sadly the contraction ended with his head half out. I got him out to just above his nose.  
  
"I love you Ryan. Have I said that yet?" I nodded panting. "Good, wanted to be sure baby. I shifted a little bit being careful to not hurt Riley and felt down gently feeling the tiny head hanging out of me. I started crying tears of joy feeling the hair on my son's head. The contraction came too fast and I pushed hard clearing his head. Uncle Roy started cleaning out his nose and mouth as I panted.   
  
"Zacky hold me up." Zacky looked confused. "Hold me up!" he walked over to my side and put his arms around me. Once he did I reached down with both hands and cupped my son's head. "Oh my god, hi Riley..." I smiled. "Oh my tiny boy." I kept cupping his head gently enjoying the feel. I gasped when he let out a scream. "He's crying! Why is he crying?!"  
  
"Ryan, relax he's ok. Babies do this. Just calm down." Uncle Roy said patting my back. "He is perfectly fine. Now next contraction biggest push you can muster ok?" I nodded still cupping Riley's scalp. When I felt the pressure to push I moaned and bore down but stopped when his cry sounded choked. "Ryan? Why are you stopping?"   
  
"I'm hurting him!" I cried in fear for my son.  
  
"Ryan, you're not hurting him. This is normal. Push." I shook my head. "Ryan come on." Again I shook my head. Uncle Roy sighed and walked to look my in the eye. "Listen to me ok?" I nodded. "He sounded like that cause the pushing is helping push the fluids from his lungs. You are not hurting him; I promise he is safe ok?" I nod still crying. "Now give me a big push. He's alright." I nodded and he walked to my side again and I gave it my all. I screamed as his shoulders came out stretching me wider than his head did. I my hands flew to the bar and I held on for dear life as Riley slid out of me with a gush of water behind him. I panted laying my head on the bar. I'd done it, I'd delivered my son.  
  
I smiled listening to his cries. "Ryan look down between your legs." I looked down and smiled seeing Riley lying between my legs as my uncle cleaned him up. His body was all mushed together and wrinkly. His was kicking his legs and I occasionally felt a kick to my knee of inner thigh. "Ryan I want you to sit up on your knees and calves then gently sit on your butt."  
  
I nodded and did it with help from Zacky. Once sitting I picked him up laying him on my chest/stomach. His cord was still attached and he was screaming at the top of his lungs. I smiled and kissed his head gently. "Shh, you're ok Riley. You're ok baby boy." I laughed happy to be holding him after so much time and so many scares. I smiled watching Zacky cut the cord between the clamps. I bit my lip as Riley was taken to be cleaned and Uncle Roy helped clean me up.   
  
~4:15 AM~  
  
I lie in my hospital bed holding Riley to my chest as he feeds from me. I smile and looked at Zack. "Hey babe." He smiled back. His sympathy pains are starting to recede. "Love you so much Zacky."  
  
"And I love you and Riley." He took a picture of me and Riley sending it to our friends and family. I smiled and looked back Riley again happy that he is here and safe where he belongs. We have him in a black onsie. After a few minutes Zacky went to the bathroom. A few minutes after that, nurses were rushing into my room and into the connecting bathroom. I gasped trying to learn what was going on but no one would tell me and I was in too much pain to stand to find out. Is Zacky ok?! Is he hurt?! I wish someone would answer me!


	23. Chapter 23

Zacky POV  
  
After sending the picture of Riley and Ryan to friends and family I went into the bathroom to relieve myself. As I sat down I felt something slip out glad that I made it to the bathroom in time. My guess is that the sympathy contractions were making my body work on overload. I sighed as it slid out. I heard splashing beneath me and stood enough to look. I gasped seeing the cord between my legs and pushed the emergency button.   
  
I picked up the tiny being and gasped in shock and horror. I was pregnant with Ryan... I had a baby inside me. I looked and noticed it was a girl. As nurses ran in I heard Ryan demanding to know what was going on but I was too shocked to answer and the nurses were busy detaching me and the baby. They had me sitting on the floor as they cut the cord and had me push out the placenta.   
  
A nurse ran out holding the baby and another helped me stand. Ryan was crying still confused. I stopped the nurse. "Ry, I'll be back I promise. It seems I need to be checked over..." he looked confused. "Ry, I just had a baby...."   
  
Ryan POV  
  
I nodded dumbly as a nurse lead Zacky away. Did I hear him right? Did he have a baby in the bathroom? Do we really have two kids? How did we not know? Is it ok? Is Zacky ok? Why won't anyone tell me anything?! I whimpered wishing I could help in some way. I looked at Riley who was squirming in my arms. "Easy Riley, we're ok. Daddy's ok." I said most likely lying to my son.   
  
Zack POV  
  
I was put on a hospital bed a few rooms from Ryan as nurses took care of the baby girl. I sighed as I felt a hand inside my anal canal. I winced a little bit. "Easy Mr. Baker you're ok. I'm just checking for tears. So far I can't find anything." I nodded as my head swam.   
  
I had a baby... Inside my body for the past 9 months and I had no idea. I had no prenatal checkups like Ryan; I had no care for the baby at all. I got drunk, laid on my stomach, had coffee... I'm a bad parent! What have I done! Is the baby ok? Will she have problems? Will she have ADD? Will she be autistic? Will she be retarded? If anything happens to her I will hate myself for eternity.   
  
After the nurse finished my exam another nurse walked over holding a tiny pink bundle. "Mr. Baker it's time to meet your daughter." I gasped as she laid my daughter in my arms. "She is 8 Lbs. 9 ounces and 19 inches long. From what we can tell she is very healthy."  
  
I nodded and my fingers rubbed her scalp. "Is there a chance I can be in the same room as my husband? He's probably freaking out wondering what happened. Please just take me to my husband. He deserves to meet our daughter."  
  
"Alright Mr. Baker, just hang tight we'll get you to your husband's room in a minute." I nodded and gasped when our daughter latched on, on her own and started feeding from me. "That is a good sign." She said looking at me and the baby. "I'll go get things ready." She walked out and I was left with the baby in my arms.   
  
I looked down at the tiny girl in my arms as she fed from me. "Hello little girl, I'm daddy... You hid from us all.... Wait til mommy and Riley meet you. They'll love you. And you need a name my love." My fingers played with the hair on her head. "So, um, I know the past 9 month of your life hasn't exactly been ideal. I'm sorry for that my love. If I had known... I would have gone off coffee cold turkey. I would've eaten right and the motorcycle wouldn't have been the vehicle I drove...." I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
The nurse came back. "Ok Mr. Baker, time to join your husband." she pulled my bed away from the wall then drove me off towards Ryan's room. When I got inside Ryan was sitting up and I could tell he had been crying due to his red rimmed, swollen eyes. "Here we are." She pushed the beds as close together as she could.   
  
When she left us I looked over at Ryan. "Hey." He sniffled at me. "Ry? Are you mad at me?"  
  
"Why would I be mad at you Zacky?! It's not your fault I cried, oh wait it is your fault!" I sighed and reached my free out towards him. "Touch me and you will be pulling back a bloody stump!" I pulled my hand back knowing he meant it. He hugged looking at Riley. Then he glared at me. "What is wrong with you!? Why could you not send someone to tell me what happened? You had to wait 45 fucking minutes?! For all I knew you could be fucking dead! Then someone comes in finally and says you had a baby girl! I thought you couldn't carry Zack!? So if you can't carry how did you fucking have a baby!? Did you lie to me about your test results?! Did you decide that I should have a high risk pregnancy just so you could get your jollies?! You lied to me the whole time!"  
  
"Ry. Please love give me a ch-"  
  
"DO NOT CALL ME RY OR LOVE! I AM NEITHER TO YOU ZACK BAKER!"  
  
"Ryan! I didn't know I was pregnant! Unlike you I had no symptoms! I had no cravings, I had no weight gain, I had no morning sickness! How the fuck was I to know!? Unless you have X-Ray vision and forgot to tell me there was no way to know! You think I don't feel bad enough!? I had coffee 5 times a fucking day and soda! You of all people should know those items are banned for pregnant people due to the caffeine! If I knew about her do you really think I would drink those? If I knew wouldn't I have gotten prenatal care? If I knew my motorcycle would have been parked in the garage for my whole god fucking damn pregnancy! I wouldn't do anything that would have hurt her if I knew!"   
  
"Her? It's a girl?" I nodded. "What are you gonna name her?" he tried to act nonchalant.   
  
"I was hoping we could name her together. She is our baby Ryan. She hid in me for this long. She knows us, she needs us. But if you really want me to I'll give her up for adoption. I just want to make you happy Ryan. I don't... I don't want us to fight like this. In all the time we've been together, we've only fought twice. Today, and on the plane to Hawaii. I love you more than anything in the world. You are my reason for living Ryan. You make me happy when I wake in the morning and see you calm, peaceful face. I don't want something like this to ruin everything. I will do anything you want just so I can keep you Ryan." I bit my lip awaiting an answer. "Well?"  
  
He leaned over and looked at the tiny girl in my arms. "We keep her; she is a Baker just like Riley." He sniffled again. "How about we name her Lynette Lacy?"  
  
I shook my head. "No stealing my niece's middle name."  
  
He blushed. "Oops, um.... what about Hope Lacy Baker?" I smiled. "Our little Hope." I nod smiling again.   
  
"When she's done with her meal.... Do you want to hold her? I'll hold Riley." He nodded happily. "Love you Ry." I leaned over and kissed him happily as the babies fed from us.


	24. Chapter 24

Ryan POV  
  
There was a knock on the door me and Zacky were stationed in. "Come in." I looked up to see Jimmy and his family. "Hey!" I smiled and looked at Zack who was asleep. "How is everyone?"  
  
"Good, why is my baby brother in a hospital bed? You break him during the labor?" I shook my head. "Well then why?" I pointed to the clear bassinette not too far from our beds. "Holy shit! Ryan?! You had two babies?!"  
  
I sighed and did a facepalm maneuver. "No dipshit, I had Riley. Seems Zacky was pregnant as well. He delivered Hope in the bathroom right there right after sending you all the picture of Riley and me. Her name is Hope Lacy. Baker." Matt looked at the babies and smiled." The doctor says Hope is perfectly fine. No worries what so ever that she can tell."  
  
"Can we hold them?" Matt asked. I nodded. "They are... Wow." Matt and Jimmy each held one baby then kneeled to their daughter's height to introduce their cousins. I smiled watching them. "They are great Ryan. Congrats. Now if only Zack was awake... was labor hard for him?"  
  
"I am guessing so. We thought he was sympathy labor for me... but then he had Hope. His contractions kept coming a few minutes after my own. He had no medication at all. And once Riley was out his pain seemed to lessen... But it seems Hope was trying to get out of her daddy. It's a shock she didn't come sooner. Gravity should have been tugging on her since Zack never sat down. He constantly stood at my side. He was and is a real trooper. I had an epidural, he had nothing at all." I smiled at his sleeping form.   
  
"Well that is great Ryan really. We came for a quick visit ok? We have to go. The girls have to see the D-E-N-T-I-S-T in 30 minutes. But we'll come back later ok?" Jimmy asked. I nodded as they put the babies back in the bassinette they shared. "Tell Zack to call me when he wakes." I nodded when he kissed my cheek. "Bye." Matt followed the same routine and helped the girls give me hugs.   
  
Zack POV  
  
After 2 days of crappy hospital food we get to go home! Matt and Jimmy came to get us while Brian and Johnny watch Tara and Tamara. You see Matt has to take the Miata home for us since neither of us can really drive right now. We were helped to the front doors where Jimmy waited with his and Matt's van. He first got the babies in then helped us inside. Me and Ryan sat by the babies not wanting to be far from them. Jimmy drove us home with Matt leading in the Miata.   
  
"Hey Zack?" I looked up at Jimmy.   
  
"Yeah old fart of a brother?"  
  
"Why do I get to be your chauffer? Why not Matt?"   
  
"Cause you can't drive stick." I smirked. "Love you Jim."  
  
"Hate you Zack."   
  
Ryan POV  
  
When we finally got home Johnny and Brian were there as well. Jimmy and Matt took Hope and Riley into the house while Johnny and Brian helped us into the house. I sat on the couch with a tiny wince while Zacky sat by my side. I sighed looking at our babies who slept in carriers that sat on the coffee table before us. To think only 8 months prior our life as hectic and troubled. Now we're parents of two adorable babies. Little Hope and little Riley. Our life is perfect!   
  
~7 months later~  
  
I gagged as I removed Riley's stinky diaper. Zacky says it is my fault that it stinks cause he feeds from me. I say that is total bull crap. We got a real surprise when the twins came home. It seemed the reason Matt and Jimmy snuck off was not a dentist appointment but to get the extra things we needed for Hope. Everything from her own very girly crib to her own Disney Princesses wardrobe.   
  
You know you have great friends when you see the things you need already handled by said friends. Riley and Hope love their cousins so much! Anytime we see Matt, Jimmy and their girls Hope and Riley go into overdrive. It's adorable! Now we're just waiting for Brian and Jimmy to decide to pop out a child or two. They're not on the baby wagon yet. They want to wait a while I guess. For all we know Johnny went sterile after Matt gave him a nut buster when we were in high school.   
  
"Hey babe?" I turned to see Zacky standing there with hope. "Hope barfed on me." That was when I looked Zacky over and noticed the barf on his shoulder and down his front. I fought the urge to not laugh but was failing epically then just burst out laughing so hard I could barely stand. Zacky pouted at me. "That is very cruel! Don't laugh at me Ryan!"  
  
I took a few breaths. "Sorry love; just put her in her crib and go take a shower or something ok?" he nodded and did as I advised and walked off. I heard the shower start and sighed. Once I finished Riley's diaper I put him down for his nap and went to hope. "Love that was a good shot. Your aim is getting better little girl." I picked her up and kissed her head. "Next time go for his head. That will really get daddy." I sighed and handled her diaper as well and laid her down for her nap.   
  
Zack POV  
  
Rule of thumb:   
Try to not let the baby barf on you. It's amazingly gross and most often makes you barf as well. But parenthood is fun, specially when it's with the one you love.   
  
~Fin~


End file.
